The Scarlet Cloak
by Hop3lessR0mant1c
Summary: It was just a scarlet cloak to everyone around them, but no one noticed the hidden intertwined hands, the letters passed, the concealed winks, and the way her hazel eyes lit up under the hood when she saw him. The scarlet cloak was the curtain that sealed them away from peering eyes. But it was just a scarlet cloak.
1. Apple Pie and Buttermilk

**Before I continue to talk about a few small details let's start with the disclaimer! I Own Nothing except for my OC, Cliana! I haven't written in a while, I suppose it's because I just never found any type of story line or adventure movie or book that caught my attention. I was never much of a Lord Of The Rings fan myself, although I did enjoy the action and a few of the characters (Legolas and the adorable twins!)! **

**Finally the Hobbit came out and at first I didn't have a huge interest in seeing it, but then I watched the trailer! I then rushed to the movie theater as fast as I could and its safe to say that I fell in love! Not only do I love the characters (not just because they're cute, although that plays a part), but it provides a perfect adventure/action plot that keeps people drawn to it! I've seen it about a million times since and slowly I began developing a major crush on...guess who...KILI! I mean that is a fine and I mean ****_FINE_**** piece of dwarf eye candy right there! Like always I began reading fanfictions because anyone that sexy deserves to fall in love, but even though I love Tauriel i'm just not a huge fan, so that means it OC time! **

**Finally I decided to create my own story! I know it's a bit of a weird title, but it was unique and since titles usually have some connection with the characters, plot, exct. I added some delicious pie and a glass of buttermilk :) **

**My main characters (OC's) name is Cliana (Cle-anna) basically how it's spelled. **

**I am a huge fan of reviews and especially constructive reviews, but I don't think anyone deserves flames! So I'm kindly asking that if you don't like this, just don't read it. **

**I've decided to hand write the chapters and then type them out on the computer so I'm going to try and post every weekend, but I'm involved in a lot of programs at my school so if I get of schedule just try and bare with me!**

**That's all for this chapter! Thanks and enjoy! **

* * *

**Apple Pie and Buttermilk**

**Chapter 1**

Swords clashed and punches were thrown as the two hooded dwarfs fought against each other. A simple challenge had quickly developed into an all-out battle, which the two had been at for two hours. Finally the scarlet hooded dwarf made a simple wrong step. Something the blue hooded dwarf had been waiting for and the dwarf gave a loud battle cry, bringing its sword down on the dwarf below. The scarlet hooded dwarf gave a grunt in response as it blocked the attack, but as the clang of their swords vibrated through its small body and the wrongly placed foot twisted, sending the dwarf to the ground. It would have been a fatal fall, but luckily for the fallen dwarf, its blue hooded rival was no enemy. No, not an enemy at all, but a very good friend. The blue hood was pulled back revealing non-other than a laughed…Kili. A young Kili Oakenshield, Prince Under The Mountain and second in line for the throne, to be exact. Our young Kili had recently turned sixty-seven, recently meaning yesterday, and he was quick to ask his friend to help him break in a new sword. His friend had sadly turned him down, for the day ahead had been packed with other duties, but Kili challenged the dwarf to a duel and that, my friends, is what brought us here to the wet, foggy training field.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me up?" Kili shook his head and reached a hand down. The fallen dwarf grabbed his outstretched hand and was pulled to its feel, the scarlet hood sliding off in the process. In seconds the long, luscious deep brown hair of the dwarf tumbled down in straight locks, pale hazel eyes twinkling with love, cravings for adventure, and mischief. For what had to have been the thousandth time, although who's counting, Kili admitted to himself that she- yes _she_- was the most beautiful dwarf he had ever laid eyes on. My dear friends let me introduce to you, Cliana Silverhelm, the daughter of Master Dwarf Bofur Silverhelm. Now Cliana was not like other dwarf women, the few there were, for she did not hide her gender like they did. She took great pride in walking through the streets of her home, hair flowing freely, sharpened weapons under her arms. There was also one more special (or odd) quality to Miss Silverhelm…she could not grow a beard. Let me explain, for those of you that don't know, dwarf women grow long beards and mustaches just as dwarf men do, but poor Cliana just couldn't. She would try and try, even asking her heavily bearded mother for advice, but the only results she ever got was perhaps a small hair here and there, but it would often fall out by the end of the day. It caused her great frustration, but a part of her was thankful. She didn't have to worry about a beard getting in the way of her training, she didn't have to get up in the morning and tame the crazy hair (she had enough trouble with the hair atop her head) and she would have most likely never became friends with Kili. Yes, the young dwarf prince also had trouble growing a beard. He had been able to grown a tine layer of scruff on his chin and on his upper lip under his nose and he supposed that he could indeed grow a beard if he tried hard enough, but why bother. He was fine with the way he looked, although he would simply tell people that a beard would get in the way of his archery. Cliana never fell for it, but it didn't matter to her because she also liked the way Kili looked with his scruff and long brown hair, but she would never admit it out loud.

"I do believe I deserve a slice of your apple pie now." Kili's smile was already watering at the thought of Cliana's warm apple pie with her freshly warmed butter milk; it was by far his favorite dish.

Cliana scoffed and frowned at the idea of sharing her recently backed pie, but she didn't argue for Kili had fairly conquered her and a deal was a deal. "Sadly I believe you're right. Come on then, I'll warm up the buttermilk."

The two of them sheathed their swords and quickly pulled their hoods up as a new spout of rain began to fall from the grey sky above.

"You got word of Thorins request, did you not?" Kili asked as they made their way through the muddy grasses of the training fields, neither one bothered by the pounding rain. Although once they had reached the warm cover of the Blue Mountains, they once again discarded their hoods.

"Wha- Oh yes! My father received the request this morning. We will _both_ be attending the meeting." For a moment Kili struggled to hold his tongue wanting so badly to discourage or rather convince her not to join her father. Thorin had recently made the decision to embark on a journey to reclaim the stolen dwarf city of Erebor from under Smaugs hole. Cliana had been born seventy-three years after the city of Erebor had been lost, but she knew much about the desolation of Smaug and it caused her great anger and sorrow. When her father had gotten news of Thorins quest he was quick to accept and share the news with his family and although her siblings were much too young to even be without their mother, Cliana was given the choice to come or stay home and she choose to attend without even batting an eyelash.

Kili sighed. "I suppose having you there won't be so bad. It will be much more exciting with you there."

Cliana smirked. "Of course it will be!" She reached up and ruffled Kili's hair before wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Now how about that pie?"


	2. Sunrise

Me again! Finally the second chapter is done! I had originally hand written it, but then thanks to **StarsShineBrightWithDragons**, an extraordinary writer (please check out her works!), I revised the terrible summary I had and it changed the plot for the better. So in the process of three days, about eight hours watching the hobbit, and four Harry Potter movies I was able to type out the second chapter. I tired to make it long since the first chapter was quite short, sorry about that.

About the rating. As of right now this story is rated T and will stay T, but it may change in the future depending on how much my OC Cliana develops and how fast/strong her relationship with Kili goes. I'll warn you a chapter or two ahead if I'm planning on changing the rating.

Question! : _If _I were to add a chapter in the future that was rated M, would it be acceptable by you to add it and then just let you know in the authors note without changing the rating. I believe that one scene isn't enough to change a rating and I would make sure that if you wanted to skip the scene you wouldn't miss anything.

Anyway! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and I'll begin posting at least every Saturday and possibly sooner.

Thanks for everything and Enjoy! XD

* * *

**The Scarlet Cloak**

**Chapter Two**

The morning was silent, the air thick with fog as the nights chilling breeze settled. Dawn was Clianas favorite time of day for the intimacy of the mixing blues, oranges, pinks and gold's of the sky always captivated her. Every sense she was young enough to skip, jump, and run around in the green valleys under the Blue Mountain she had developed a discomfort for her home in the Mountain. She was forever thankful to Thorin Oakenshield, her Uncle figure, for creating a safe and content life for her family and her people, but she always felt trapped by the hard rock walls. The air inside the mountain was always thick with dew that would not settle, the only light was that of blazing torches and burning goblets, the stone houses were much to close, and guards were heavy. It was as if the horrible memories of Smaug still burned in their hearts keeping them chained by fear. Being only fifty-eight and still considered a child to the dwarves, Cliana didn't hold any memories of the desolation of Smaug. Her heart was free from the fear of dragon fire and she found comfort in the world outside of the mountain, so every morning she was quick to dress, throwing on her scarlet cloak and rushing outside to catch the rising sun.

There was a large boulder on the eastern side of the mountain where the horizon was in perfect view. Cliana had stumbled upon it years ago when she had been wandering around the base of the mountain and suddenly deemed it her spot, her…property. You would find her there when she was angered, distraught, or simply when she wanted to be alone. Cliana sat there now and if an artist had traveled upon her, he or she would have stopped to capture the image. Her scarlet cloak was around her shoulders, the back end lay covering the grey boulder in a sheet of red. Her arms encircled her knees, pulling them to her chest and her long brown hair peeked out from her hood falling down her shoulders. Her face was not visible, but if you could see under the hood you would have seen her striking hazel eyes light up as she watched the sun slowly rise above the horizon.

"I figured you would be here." Cliana watched Kili sit down beside her and she sighed knowing that the silence of the morning had past.

She glanced around her at the empty valleys before removing her hood with a quick flick of her wrists. "You know me much to well."

Kili smiled at this, his hand sliding across the rough surface of the boulder and disappearing under the edge of her cloak and finding Clianas own hand. They both felt the small shiver of excitement travel up their arms as the tips of their fingers barely brushed against each other. Kili let the feeling rush through him, reveling in it like it was the first time he had felt such a feeling, but it was only one out of many.

.

_The giggle that slipped past Cliana's lips made him smile because he knew that he was the one that had made her laugh. He was the one that caused the pink tinge that now covered her cheeks. _

_"For Durins sake, you could get caught!" She whispered in concern, but her sparkling eyes gave her away. She was glad that he had come and perhaps getting caught wouldn't have been a terrible thing._

_"Thorin sent you home so early. I had to see you." He brought his hand up to caress the soft skin that covered her cheek and she sighed, leaning into his touch. _

_"Thorin just wanted me to get home before dark. You never know what could be roaming the halls." She smirked, the sarcasm in her voice so thick it was almost dripping from her words. Kili let out a loud chuckle and she clapped her hand over his mouth muffling his continuing laughter._

_"Can't you be quiet?" She whispered through her own sweet laughter._

_"Only for a kiss Milady." Cliana wanted to knock the silly smirk right off of his face, but his deep wholesome brown eyes made her judgments falter and go numb and without that he was able to bend her at his will. Without hesitation she leaned forward, out her window and placed her honey pink lips over his. He responded with a soft and satisfied hum that vibrated through his chest and traveled into hers as he pulled their bodies closer together. The feeling that rushed through him was something he reveled in and it was a feeling, a rush that only she could provide._

_"Goodnight my prince." She mumbled against his lips before pulling away._

_"Will you where your cloak tomorrow?" He asked as his face flushed with hope and a soft smile on his lips._

_"Is the prince worried that he won't get his kiss?" Cliana couldn't help, but laugh at the frown that she had caused and she quickly pecked his lips again causing the warm smile to come crawling back._

_"Of course I will. Now go!" She reached out and grabbed her shutters, pulling them closed. Kili new that it was time to go and made his way down the stone roofs of the many houses, distancing himself from her with every step and then reaching the floor of the hall he took off back to the Kings Hold, hoping to return before Fili or Thorin noticed his absence. _

.

Cliana also took her time to revel in the feeling as Kili had. She too could remember the many moments when the tingling sensation had rushed through her veins and poured into her stomach, but for her the feeling was only complete when her own hand crept forward. Her slender fingers weaved themselves through Kilis own thick fingers and she gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"A few years ago I made it my business to know you." Cliana could feel Kilis strong gaze on the side of her face as the words formed and slipped off his tongue.

Cliana found his words to cause her a bit of displeasure and she wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to drag the subject on any longer and quickly changed it. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the council?"

Kili smirked, looking over at her with curious eyes and to keep the blush at bay she kept her gaze on the bluing sky above her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Cliana rolled her eyes at his tone, but pursed her lips at the question. The council request of Thorin would be meeting in only a few minutes and she knew Thorin would not be happy if she were late, but she had wanted come out here to clear her head. In a few minutes she would enter into the council, the only female sitting at the table, and she would sign a contract that bounded her to the quest that would help reclaim Erebor and possibly take her life in the process.

"I needed a moment to think." Kili turned fully to her, pulling their intertwined hands out from under the cover of her cloak and held them in view.

"You have doubts?" He asked and she nodded, her hazel eyes coming off the sky and sweeping over his face.

"How can I not? This is not one of our escort hikes to help merchants! This is a quest that will be successful and Thorin will not call it off for a lost or injured member. This quest will carry us to the furthest reaches of Middle Earth; it will push us to our very limits, perhaps even testing our very love. We may never come back and if we do, we will be forever changed." The last of her speech had been reduced to a mere whisper and Kilis hand only gripped her tighter as his other hand came up and encircled her wrist, rubbing comforting circles on her skin.

"It will be hard, but don't you crave to get out of this forsaken mountain?" Kili asked.

Cliana grinned at the very thought of nothing but fresh air for months. "More than anything."

"Then there you have it! Come on Cliana; just imagine entering into the halls of Erebor, touching the very stone of our ancestors! It's the adventure of a life time and we'll be able to have it together." The heavy accent that coated his words caused shivers to run down her spine and it was the way his brown eyes widened as his imagination ran wild that made her fully grin, all of her white teeth showing.

"Well then, that's it." Cliana stood up and reached back, pulling her hood back up before jumping from the boulder and landing on the ground with a soft thud. When she realized Kili was not beside her she looked back to where he still sat on the high boulder looking down at her with a slightly confused gaze. She had moved so suddenly that he didn't know what to think.

"Aren't you coming? The council won't wait forever." Cliana sent a wink his way making him smile and he quickly followed her movements, coming to walk beside her. They refrained from holding hands as they made their way around the base of the mountain and quickly entering through the tall stone doors of the Kingdom. Curious eyes seemed to follow the two of them everywhere and though a dwarf's love was uncontrollable there were still those that believed heavily that a dwarf of noble blood should marry one of noble blood. When wandering the halls of the Kingdom there were to be no holding hands, no winks or quick kisses, not even a simple brush of finger tips. To everyone they knew and to everyone they didn't, the pair of them were just childhood friends.

"I miss your touch already." Kili quickly whispered to her as he crossed behind her and began walking at her right.

Cliana smiled over at him. "Race you!?"

Kili pursed his lips pretending to analyze the distance they had left to walk when he suddenly took off leaving Cliana in a state of utter surprise. [*] That cheater! [*] She shook herself from the dazed state and quickly moved herself forward, pumping her short legs as she tried to catch up with him.

.

The council room was a magnificent sight and it was considered a supreme honor to even be able to cast your eyes upon it. The cold stone floor covered in a rug woven of sheep's yarn that had been dyed a royal blue, the pillars that supported the ceiling sparkled with gems that had been found in the rock, and the only light for the room was provided by the natural sunlight that shone through the large glass roof.

"What happens during night meetings?" Cliana whispered, her tone was breathy as her wide hazel eyes gazed upon the room. Kili had been attending council gatherings with his mother since he was able to walk and always had the most descriptive stories of the council room, how only dwarvish speech was allowed within the halls. Now she was here, sitting in the company of thirteen other dwarf men, all of which she knew quite well. There was the old warrior Balin and his brother Dwalin, who served as her weaponry trainer, next to them sat the masters of fire Gloin and Oin, then Nori, Ori, and Dori who were possibly the sweetest dwarves you could ever meet. On Cliana side of the large rectangular oak table sat the very round Bombur who was Cliana's Uncle, then came her father Bofur and next to him sat Bifur who was her second cousin, but she always considered him an Uncle. Cliana herself sat squeezed, comfortably, between the young princes Fili and Kili and at the head of the table sat the exiled King Under the Mountain, Thorin. His long, thick black hair graying at the edges, his many braids dangling around his face letting everyone know of the battles he had fought in.

"Thorin wouldn't shut up about you when your father told him you would be joining us." Fili whispered in her ear as he followed Cliana's gaze to his Uncle.

"No doubt the conversation made mention of my female status." Cliana bit back and Fili chuckled knowing how much she hated being judged by her genetics.

"Well yes and then he went on to list all the ways you could get hurt and…"

"And how much of a burden..." Fili placed his hand over her mouth to quiet her before he continued.

"And how he would blame no one, but himself if you were to get hurt." Cliana was in a bit of shock when Fili informed her of this, but she smiled nether the less. Growing up with Kili and Fili had brought her closer to Thorin in ways many would crave and she considered him an Uncle to her.

"_Let us begin." _Those seated at the table instantly fell silent at Thorins deep baritone voice.

_"On my journey back from the Iron Hills of our brethren I stopped in Bree. There I had a meeting with the Grey Wizard who brought me grave news followed by a quest. Many of us remember the day that filthy red lizard, Smaug, came upon Erebor breathing fire and stealing our home, our lives, our gold." _

_"There are a few of us that were not there in city or in time." _Balin reminded Thorin from his place at the King's side as he nodded specifically towards Ori, Fili, Kili, and Cliana who hadn't even been born at the time.

_"Yes, but the memories are kept alive in our hearts through bedtime tales and fireside songs." _Said Cliana and Thorin offered her a nod.

_"We have carved new homes, found work were we could, taken offers that are far less than what we deserve, and now we have sat in a peaceful silence for far too long. It is time to reclaim Erebor, to reclaim our home and its riches from Smaug and raise it up from the ash." _Various shouts and grumbles of approval went up from the thirteen dwarves as Thorins fist landed with a loud thunk on the oak table. Cliana remained silent, though, as wild images of orcs, splendid scenery's, and fire breathing dragons filled her mind.

_"We are all brethren here, but this quest is so great that it is one worthy of a contract. With courage and trust we wish for you to sign your name upon the bottom of this sheet and thus be welcomed into the quest of Thorin and Company." _Balin retrieved the contract, which was rolled up neatly and tied by a single strand of red string. With careful hands he handed it to Thorin who untied it and let the scroll unroll majestically onto the table. Balin quickly produced a large eagle feathered quill and a glass vile of black ink from his garments, handing both to Dwalin who signed the contract without hesitation. Slowly it was passed around the table, the number of signatures growing and Cliana anxiously awaited her turn. When the contract stopped in front of her father, he looked over at her with a small smile which she returned and he signed his name, passing it on. Cliana expected time to slow down once it reached Fili, but it seemed to do the exact opposite and within seconds the long contract lay on the table in front of her waiting for her signature to join the others. Not wanted to seem hesitant, weak, or scared she grabbed the quill and examined the long brown eagle's feather before slowly dipping it into the black ink. She watched the thick black liquid consume the tip of the quill as she dipped it in and let the excess drip off as she pulled it back out. She turned to meet Kilis soft stare just once before she bent over the scroll, carefully and neatly writing her name on the scroll and then sliding it over to Kili. After his signature it reached Thorins hands once again and he wrote his own name at the very bottom, re-rolling the contracts and handing it to Balin who inspected it with his glasses and then smiled.

_"Welcome, to Thorin and Company." _

She had done it and now there was no turning back. She was finally escaping the Blue Mountain. She was finally going to see the world that lay beyond her. Cliana Silverhelm was going on an adventure, a journey, a quest. She was going on a quest and she couldn't have felt happier.


	3. It's Time

I'm back just as promised! I'm going to be a bit busy tomorrow and Saturday so my computer will not be beside me. I decided I would upload a chapter for you guys just so you didn't have to wait all weekend.

This Chapter is pretty short. Shorter than I would have liked, but I spent loads of time on chapter four to make up for it.

A lot of authors listen to music while they write whether it's to simply block out the world around them, to have fun while writing, or to gain inspiration in some way. After reading several amazing stories I've noticed that a lot of authors will mention the certain song that they listened to the most and so I decided to give it a try for your enjoyment. While I wrote this chapter I listened to **It's Time** by **Imagine Dragons **

**Dear Someone**: Thanks for your mention about the possible rating change. I've decided to leave it at T mainly so more people can enjoy it. I don't usually write M anyway...in fact I never write M. I hope you're liking my story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it :)

One last thing before I give you and the story some private space, I don't want to sound needy or ungrateful. I've already gotten so many followers for this story and a lot more favorites than I expected and that makes me ecstatic! I also realize that not many of us have or take the time to review because we want to just read and be done or life makes us busy. So you are in no way obligated to review, but I would appreciate more than 1 review per chapter. Whether its constructive criticism or just a simple "It's good so far" I would be extremely happy.

That's it! If you have any questions just ask in the comments or PM me.

Please continue to RxR!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: It's Time**

Not long after the council was dismissed, Thorin traveled north to attend a meeting of their kin. In his absence the thirteen dwarves made the decision to leave in two days times traveling in small groups. Cliana had jumped at the chance to travel with Kili and Fili and the three of them decided the set out before day break. Bofur was a bit saddened that she would not be traveling with him, but he wanted to stay around awhile to make sure his family would be well taken care of in their absence and Cliana wanted to start out much earlier. It was fair to say that Cliana was not prepared for the massive headache she would receive from her father's constant questions over the next two days.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes."

"Have you packed?"

"Yes."

"You have your ocarina?"

"Of course."

"Gyma is saddled up for tomorrow?"

"She's resting in her stall right now, da."

"You have enough to eat?"

"Yes."

"…..Kili and Fili? Really?"

Cliana threw down the kitchen towel which landed on the table with a wet splat and grabbed the closet object to her which happened to be a wooden spoon, pointing it straight at her father.

"If ya' ask me one more question 'bout the damn trip, I'll hit ya' ova' the head with this here spoon!" Her accent was heavy and precise as she threatened her father. Ever since they had gotten home from the meeting he hadn't let her alone about the trip. He would make sure she had packed everything, that she was sure she wanted to go with the boys, if Gyma her pony was set and ready. It was driving her insane and she was honestly surprised that she hadn't snapped at him sooner.

"Right. I'll shut up now." Bofur mumbled and went back to eating his unfinished dinner. Cliana sighed happily and picked the towel back up, wringing it out and continuing to wash the pile of dishes. She had busied herself with choirs around the house, cleaning up after her brothers, washing and hanging the dirty clothes, washing the dishes and such for she found that it helped calm her nerves about the upcoming quest.

She still had trouble believing that she was finally going to turn her back on her home in the Blue Mountains and see the world. After years of being stuck at home she had thought that surely she would end up as an old woman who had only seen the valleys under the mountain. Now she would have thrilling stories to tell her brothers and to pass on through her family…if she ever came back. It was that one thought that Cliana had the biggest trouble wrapping her head around and each time she gazed at her family it seemed to choke her. In the end it came down to what she valued more, her family or the chance to see the world and to Cliana there was no choice in the matter. She loved her family, but she had to go for she couldn't stay here forever and once Erebor was reclaimed it would only benefit her family right?

"Cliana, I'd like to have a word with you." Cliana looked over at her mother and nodded, quickly untying the apron from around her waist. Her mother settled her hand on the small of Clianas back and led her upstairs into her chambers where she then sat Cliana down in her old rocking chair.

"Cliana, ever since you were a wee lass I knew this day would come." Cliana couldn't help, but roll her eyes. She had been expecting to receive a speech from her mother and it appeared that the time had come so she sat quietly and listened.

"I remember holdin' ya' in my arms and your little hazel eyes told me all I needed to know 'bout your future. They did and still do burn with the fire for adventure and freedom, possibly even love for a certain Prince." When Cliana heard those words from her mother her eyes widened until they were as big as Bomburs dinner plates. It was impossible for her mother to know, unless they hadn't been careful enough. [!]Kili won't be happy and Thorin…oh what will he think?[!] Cliana thought, but then her mother laughed. Her mother laughed many times, but this was a different laugh as if it had all been a joke…no it was as if she had known from the start.

Cliana was speechless. "I-I. I mean. It's nothing, well t-there's s-something. B-but, I-I."

Her stuttering only seemed to make her mother howl with laughter and Cliana didn't find it a bit amusing. Her mother caught Clianas hard glare and put a hand over her heart, calming herself.

"It's so obvious Cliana. You and Kili are as careful as a spider making perfecting her web, but you're as obvious as that spider's web coated in rain. The day you were born, Dis insisted on being there and she wouldn't let her boys nor Thorin miss it for the world. They all burst into the room the moment you let out your first shrill cry, Kili being the fastest. He hopped right up onto the bed and bounced over, snuggling into my side and pushing the cloth away from your face. Keep in mind you had just been born and were not the prettiest to look at, your skin red and pruned. He took one look at you and made this face."

Her mother stopped and tried her best to imitate the face of young Kili, her mouth turned down in a scowl, her nose scrunched, eyebrows raised, and squinted eyes. It made both of them laugh and Cliana brought her hands up to her cheeks, covering her embarrassment. She must have looked absolutely monstrous to a young Kili and she could only hope that it wasn't a moment he thought back on.

"He looked up at me and tugged at my beard for my attention was only focused on you at the moment. When I looked down at him he still had the same look on his face and he asked, Why does it look like a dried cherry? His mother scolded him and Thorin didn't look to happy, but I assured them that it was okay. I told him that if he watched real close and concentrated really hard you would change. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle when he heard that and he turned down to look at you, his eyebrows furrowing as he just stared. After a few minutes, like every dwarf new born, your skin gained its fair color and the wrinkled disappeared. Kili couldn't have been happier and even little Fili joined him up on the bed as he too gazed upon you. What about her eyes, Fili asked and I would have answered them but that's when you decided to greet the guest. Your eyes flicked open, the clear blue of an elves eyes disappearing, leaving a burning Hazel. Kili's face must have been the first thing you saw because that was all you could look at no matter how hard we tried to get your attention. You little hand with its pudgy fingers reached up and touched his cheek rubbing over the few small hairs he had and it made you giggle. Kili himself was so mystified that he didn't dare move until your father finally grabbed your attention with his long mustache."

Images kept forming in her head as her mother told the story. She couldn't believe that she had never once heard it before until now and she found herself enjoying it.

"What happened when I saw Thorin?" She asked dying to know and praying that it didn't end with her spilling her empty stomach contents onto his shoulder.

"You were in the arms of Dis when your little Hazel eyes caught sight of him. You had been giggling and gurgling nonstop at the new world around you, but you went silent. He was hesitant to hold you at first and it was quite the sight to see the strong Exiled King hold you in his arms. You didn't make one sound the entire time, just reached up and grabbed onto his large finger with an iron hold. I could see his eyes soften as he gazed upon you and I knew that he would be a large part of your life which meant that in the years to come you would grow to be adventurous, to want freedom and that Thorin would be the one to offer it. Now the time has come and I couldn't be prouder. That is why I want you to have this."

Her mother carefully unfolded the wrapped leather and slid the Red Jasper stone into Cliana's hands. The stone was cool to the touch as Cliana turned it over in her hands inspecting the deeply carved rune. It simply read Nótt, but she knew the meaning was much more.

"Thank mother. I will treasure it on the journey." Cliana slid over and buried herself in her mother's arms. The connection between a dwarven mother and daughter was stronger than any other for dwarven woman were scarce or hid away, often never given birth, but when they did they vowed to protect their children with all they had. It was this bond that meant the world to Cliana and perhaps the hardest part of her choice to leave was saying goodbye to her mother, but knowing her mother was proud meant that she could leave with no guilt.

"You should get rest. Dawn is not so far away." Her mother pressed her lips against Clianas forehead before standing and exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Cliana turned on her bed, looking out her open window at the darkened halls as she clutched the Red Jasper in her hand. This was her last night under the warm covers of her own bed and it was the last night she would spend in her house for quite a while. The anticipation was lighting her nerves on fire and it almost scared her…almost because she couldn't afford to be afraid. Not now, not ever.

She had long said goodbye to her family, hugging her brothers and kissing the tops of their heads, squeezing her mother's hand and tucking the Red Jasper into her satchel. Her farewell to her father was short and simply for if all went well they would be seeing each other again by nightfall. With her goodbyes done and her things packed and ready, Cliana swiftly mounted Gyma and waved goodbye once more before disappearing into the darkness of the Halls. She was to meet Fili and Kili at the Mountain Entrance and from there they would travel together to the Shire.

"Did someone sleep in?" Cliana became alert when the voice called to her, but quickly relaxed when she saw that it was only the brothers.

"I had a bed to make and goodbyes to say. Unlike you, I don't leave with unfinished business." She said with a smirk and Kili scoffed.

"I'll have you know that I gave my mother a proper, yet very manly, hug before I left." He shot back with a proud smile and Cliana only laughed.

"All right you two. Let's be on our way before the sun comes up…unless you would like to stop and get a room." Filis comment made both of them blush heavily and they refrained from speaking another word as they urged their ponies forward through the entrance and out into the night air. Fili was in lead as they made their way down the wide dirt path until they came to the point where it stopped and became overgrown with green valley grass. Crossing over into the grass would be the beginning of their time away from home, it would bring them into the wild lands which they had never crossed alone, and it could possibly mean saying goodbye forever. Fili, being the proposed leader of the three was the first to urge his horse over the paths end, Kili following shortly behind him, but Cliana hesitated. This was the moment she had dreamt about for years and now the chance was here in front of her. She twisted around to look behind her at the outline of the Blue Mountains in the moon's light.

"Goodbye." She whispered and she too urged Gyma forward, pushing her into a slow gallop in order to catch up with the boys.

"I thought you were going to turn around for a second." Fili said when she had finally rejoined their side.

"I guess the great Fili can be wrong at times." The three of them chuckled.

"Dwalin and Balin left already." Kili mumbled and they all quickly caught on to his scheme.

"What horses were they on?" Fili asked.

"I saw them saddle up Jvek and Zek." Kili said and Cliana let out a laugh.

"The slow, fat ones?! We could catch up with them before they even reach Bree." The three of them shared a mischievous look as if waiting for something until Cliana kicked Gyma into a full on canter leaving the boys behind her. The brothers responded fast kicking their own horses into a canter, racing to catch up with her with the goal of beating Dwalin and Balin to the Shire. It was a terrible goal and sure to cause some sort of trouble, but it was Kili, Fili, and Cliana. What were people to expect?


	4. Welcome to the Shire

_Hello again! I didn't even realize that so many days had gone by since I last updated this! Schools been a bit hectic with snow days and make up work to do because of it. _

_Anyway! Thanks to everyone who has favorites and followed this Fanfiction! It's amazing, so I'm working really hard on trying to make these chapters as good as they can possibly be! _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Hobbit or anything created by the amazing J.R.R Tolkien!_

_Please keep reading and leave a few comments to let me know how it's going so far! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Welcome To The Shire**

"Finally! I thought we'd never get here!" Kili exclaimed as he urged his horse into a slow gallop. The high spirits that had glowed from the group of three in the early hours of the morning had soon faded as they traveled nonstop. The winding dirt paths, jagged mountains looming above, and green covered valleys were certainly a superb sight for young Cliana to see and the real journey hadn't even begun.

Just outside of Bree, their mission to surpass Balin and Dwalin long forgotten, the three of them had slowed their huffing ponies to a stop letting them cool themselves with a drink from a small running stream. Kili hadn't shut up about food and tried various times to sneak away and find a lovely tavern, Cliana even joined him once, but Fili would have none of it. With their orders clear and their destination close they climbed back atop their ponies and made for the green hills of the calm shire.

"I'm sure your fat stomach is very relieved." Cliana said with a snort as she followed behind him, guiding her pony down the small orange cobblestone path, Gyma's hooves clicking and clacking as they went.

"Looks as if we aren't the first ones to arrive." Fili commented and pointed towards the two heavy black mares that were both tied to a tall wooden post and grazing on the lovely green grass.

"What a bummer. I sure hope Dwalin and Balin haven't already eaten the food." Cliana sighed heavily and snuck a glance at Kili whose head had shot up at her words. His face held a tense expression, his jaw tight and his eyes narrowed as he slid off his pony.

"If they did then I'm erasing my name from the contract and heading home for some of mothers wonderful ham stew! Not to mention I'll bop Dwalin in the head." He muttered with all seriousness, but he only received laughter from the others.

Cliana slid of Gyma and led her over to the wooden pole, tying her reins and petting Jvek before grabbing her bag and heading back towards Kili. "I would love to see you explain your disloyalty to Thorin."

"I would much rather enjoy watching you try to bop Dwalin on the head. Now let's find this place before the food actually vanishes." Fili said, grabbing his sharpened swords and the three of them crossed the brown wooden gate.

"How are we to know which door it is?" Cliana asked as she glanced over the earthly colored, rounded doors that specked the hillsides. It was a pretty place with the houses guarded by short wooden fences and separate garden filled with vegetables and flowers, warm light glowed from the rounded windows and joyous laughter could be heard across the river.

"These houses certainly aren't made for dwarves." Kili whispered to Cliana as they searched for the right doorway together. From looking into the various windows, Cliana could tell that many of the houses were bigger than they seemed, but Kili was still correct for there was certainly no way a hobbit house would even fit half of her family. Cliana noted that if perhaps she hadn't been born a dwarf with a large family and instead had been born a hobbit, she would enjoy living here very much.

"Gandalf couldn't have made this any easier?" Kili complained again and Cliana frowned at him.

"Maybe if you stopped complaining and kept your eyes open you would see the rune Gandalf left on that door over there." Cliana whispered to him triumphantly as she pointed out the shimmering blue rune that had most likely been scratched into the round door by none other than Gandalf himself.

Anxious to finally get inside, eat until her stomach burst and rest her feet by a warm blazing fire, Cliana reached up to pound on the green door, but her small fist was grabbed by Fili. She turned to him with a questioning look as she lowered her hand back to her side.

"Kili and I will go first." Fili said with a smirk, stepping in front of Cliana whose expression had changed. Now she just looked at him like a second head had popped up on his shoulder and was smiling back at her.

"And why is that?" She asked, crossing her hands over her chest. It sort of reminded Fili of the way his mother usually acted when he was acting up and he would have backed down, but Cliana didn't scare him. Sure she often threatened him and many times she tried very desperately to carry out those threats, but she was Cliana all the same and Fili loved to tease her.

"To make sure it's safe, of course." The remaining smirk on his face said otherwise and Cliana wanted nothing more than to smack him on the forehead, but she just sighed and offered him a small curtsy.

"How kind of you, my Princes." The brothers rolled their eyes before turning back to the door and giving it a hard knock.

They waited in silence for a moment before the round door was pulled open. Cliana, who was hidden behind the brother's shoulders, stood on her tip toes as she tried to see their host. She didn't get much time, for her toes gave out on her, but she had caught sight of their hobbit host. He looked to be just about as tall as she was, in other words he was short, he looked to be a few years older than her, but the vibrant orange curls on his head told her that he was still in his prime years. She tried once more to catch sight of him, but Kili softly shook her off and she realized that it was time for introductions.

The brothers were the first ones to go and Cliana stepped back giving them a bit of space.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." Cliana covered her mouth as she giggled. she was used to the brothers unison introduction and it always brought a smile to her face when she was on the receiving end of it, but Cliana saw the hobbit when the boys did their bow and it seemed that he wasn't as happy to see them.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili exclaimed and that was what caused Cliana to throw her head back in a loud fit of laughter. She ignored the strange and annoyed looks from the other three as she tried to get her breathing under control. Once she accomplished this she slid between Kili and Fili, coming to stand in front of the hobbit that was looking at her curiously. She pushed the scarlet hood back from her face and the Hobbits curiosity only seemed to grow with the discovery of her female genetics.

"You must be Mr. _Baggins_," Cliana turned and threw Kili as smug smile before turning back to the hobbit. ", of Bag End. Cliana Silverhelm at your service." She proclaimed, placing her right foot in front of her left and dipping into a low and respectful bow before coming back up to smile at the Hobbit.

"Yes well I'm terribly sorry…um…miss, but you and your fellows can't come in. I do believe you've come to the wrong house." Cliana was shocked, at the very least, for she thought Hobbits were supposed to love visitors and this one even seemed a bit…well…rude. Apparently Kili had taken a bit more offense to the way the hobbit had talked to Cliana and he certainly didn't like the way that the Hobbit had suddenly started to shut the door in her face. He stepped forward, giving the hobbit a shock as Kili pushed the door back open before it could click closed.

"What? Has it been canceled?" He asked, still trying to be polite and Fili stepped forward as well, looking between his brother and the Hobbit.

"No one told us." At this the Hobbit looked at them like they had just insulted him, for hobbits never cancel anything and he quickly shook his head.

"No, nothing's been canceled!" He exclaimed. The two brothers looked back at Cliana who just shrugged her shoulders and the three of them simply pushed their way into the small house, Fili making his way in with a Kingly strut that had Cliana rolling her eyes.

"That's a relief." Kili said as he looked around the house.

"Certainly! Not sure I feel like going back to that blasted mountain just yet. Now…where's the food?" Cliana asked as she tossed her shoulder bag down onto the floor and removed her scarlet cloak, carefully hanging it on the wall hooks.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." Fili warned as he tossed the sheathed swords down into the short arms of Mr. Baggins.

"May I call you by your first name Mr. Baggins?" Cliana asked him, shedding the thick coat that had been under her cloak. The Hobbit mumbled something under his breath before placing the swords down and turning to her with a forced smile.

"Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins." He said and she offered him a gentle smile in return.

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Kili asked proceeding to scrape the heavy layer of mud from his boots using the large carved storage box…or whatever it was.

"What? No, it's been in the family for years." Bilbo said and he almost dropped Fili's swords when he saw what Kili was doing. "That's my mother's glory box! Can you please not do that?"

"Fili, Kili. Come on, give us a hand." Cliana smiled as Dwalin came walking into the room, pulling Kili away from the glory box.

"Good to see you Mr. Dwalin." Cliana greeted him as she grabbed onto his shoulder. He offered her the softest smile he could muster, which wasn't hard because in truth Dwalin was just a large teddy bear when it came to the young woman, and patted her on the back.

"I could say the same. Now try and get this Hobbit to settle his breeches." She nodded and stayed behind in the entrance as Fili and Kili went to help clear the small dining room. Bilbo went to complain, his face paling, but Cliana held him back by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Bilbo I must warn you. We dwarves can be loud, obnoxious, dirty, annoying creatures….but we have the greatest respect for our hosts. So untwist your orange curls and calm your breeches for I assure you that by the end of our time here you won't even find a dish out of place." Bilbo wasn't sure if it was the soft tone of her voice or the gentle twinkling in her Hazel eyes, but something about her made him slowly calm down if only for a moment.

"Cliana." She turned at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw that it was Balin who had called her.

"Ah, finally! Your soft, wise voice is music to my ears after traveling with those two muttonheads." She exclaimed, nodding towards Fili and Kili, causing Balin to chuckle. He reached up placing his hand in her thick brown locks as a sign of love and respect while Cliana gripped his shoulder in a sign of strength and pride.

It was then that the angelic sound of the doorbell rang through the house and Cliana smiled as part of her realized that her father would most likely be waiting outside the door. She left the others in the dining room, following a very upset Bilbo who kept shouting at the unopened door and with every angry shout he gave Cliana grew more and more nervous, for from the grunting and shouting she could hear it sounded as if everyone had arrived and Bilbo would not be too pleased. Turns out she was right for the moment Bilbo pulled the door back a hoard of dwarves plummeted to the floor, struggling to climb off of one another, leaving Gandalf standing in the doorway above them and Bilbo gapping like a fish at the sight.

"Da!" Cliana exclaimed when she caught sight of her father's dysfunctional earflap hat in the pile of male dwarves. She rushed forward and grabbed his arm tugging him up onto his feet and as he steadied himself he noticed his daughter and grinned from ear to ear.

"Ha, Ha! Cliana, tell me there's food on the table." Cliana laughed and just gave her father a long hug, glad he had made it without trouble.

"Yes! Come, Bilbo has food for everyone!" She exclaimed and the dwarves let out a happy shout, hurrying towards the kitchen against Bilbo's annoyed and upset exclaims.

"Kili, help me with these!" Cliana called to him once she had found the wine cellar. Of course the wine didn't offer any interest in her; it was the three large barrels of ale that sat in the corner.

"Finally some good Ale! Dwalin, Fili come get the rest and we'll take them to the dining room!" Kili shouted and then helped Cliana to lift the first barrel and carry it through the hustling dwarves. Everyone pitched in, ransacking Bilbo's pantry and creating a bountiful feast for their many hungry stomachs. It wasn't long before the table was overflowing with food. There were mushrooms, peppers, ham, cheese for Bombur, fish, rolls, cherry pie, sausage, tomatoes, chips for Ori, boiled eggs, potatoes, and peaches for Cliana.

"Everyone to the table!" Cliana called out as she put the last dishes on the table.

It was unknown to her that as everyone busied themselves with finding a seat and clawing at the food, two sets of eyes had watched her as she began to hand out the large mugs of Ale.

To Balin, who watched her from the corner, it was already obvious to her that Cliana would be the motherly figure that would hold the men together in their toughest hours. Kili was watching her for other reasons entirely. He just couldn't peel his eyes away from her as she catered to the men, her hair whipping around her face and her smile wide, making his own smile grow. Never had he thought of the future, but for a split moment in time he imagined Cliana rushing around to get dinner on the table as a little dwarf lass hung to her hip and a small dwarf lad sat upon Kili's lap.

"…Kili!" He jumped a bit and looked up, blushing a bit as he saw Cliana looking down at him.

"Ale?" she asked and held out the mug for him. He took it and thanked her, gulping it down and letting it clear his head as he focused back on the group before him.

"Okay, an elf walks into a tavern and bets 500 pieces of silver that no one can drink 10 dwarven ales in a row." The dwarves around the table gasped, at the elf's allegation. The ale hadn't even begun to affect them yet, but it still caused them to listen with wide ears as Cliana told them her joke.

"The tavern patrons fall silent; one dwarf even gets up and leaves. Half an hour later he comes back and asks the elf, does yer offer still stand? Aye says the elf and orders the drinks. Sure enough, the dwarf downs them all in rapid succession, not wasting a single drop!" Cliana exclaimed and the company clapped.

"Then what? Come on, what happens next?" Kili asked, looking at her from across the table.

"Afterwards the elf pays him and says, My congratulations, but you do have to tell me, why did you leave at first? Well, the dwarf says, I went to the inn across the street, had to see if I could do it first!" The dwarves roared with laughter and proud cheers, some even patting Cliana on the back for her.

"Bombur catch!" Bofur suddenly shouted and tossed the boiled egg across the table, right into Bomburs open mouth. Cliana didn't know if she had ever laughed so hard in her life, almost falling out of her chair as she tried to intake oxygen.

"Who wants an ale?" Fili asked as he stomped across the table, caring not if he stepped on food.

"Hand me another!" Cliana grabbed an ale from him, trying desperately to keep the golden liquid in the mug as she was jostled.

"Ale on the count of three! One, Two…"

"Up!" Kili shouted and Cliana leaned her head back, ignoring the ale that dripped down her slender neck as she gulped down as much as she could. Her throat almost burned from the large gulps she took, but she only tipped the mug back further as the last of the ale ran down the side and into her mouth.

Once she had finished, she slammed her mug down onto the table with a loud thud along with the others who had finished. They waited, silent for the first time since they had arrived….until Nori let out a loud belch. Ori was the next to let out a long toned belch that could make any dwarven woman's heart stop and any elves skin crawl.

"Hold it!" Cliana exclaimed and everything went silent once more. There was a moment where she thought her shout had been in vain…until she felt the explosive feeling build up deep within her, like a volcano getting ready to erupt. The moment she opened her mouth the large, monstrous belch vibrated through her and out her open mouth, filling the air with its terrible sound. It must have been the loudest, longest belch that had ever escaped her small mouth and Cliana was quite impressed with herself as was the entire table for they all burst into applauses once she had finished.

"I knew you had it in you!" Bofur exclaimed with pride as he patted his daughter on the head.

"I don't think I can stuff another thing into my stomach!" Cliana groaned out as she leaned into Kili, unaware of the large smirk that popped up on his face.

After their stomachs had been filled to their liking the group had slowly started to spread out, wandering between the dining room, sitting room, and the small antique kitchen. Cliana let her stomach settle, which didn't take long at all (she was a dwarf after all), before pushing in everyone's chairs and beginning the long process of cleaning up after her friends. She wiped around the empty dishes, dumping the crumbs into her hand and then throwing them into the small trash bin that sat by the sink. Although she busied herself with the crumbs and the various ale mugs, she left the dishes and the silverware untouched for she knew what was to come next. Since she was a small dwarf lass, Cliana and her brothers were taught to always help with the dishes, but they always found it boring and terribly dull. Her father quickly changed all that with a few little lyrics and a change of subject here and there. He was quick to teach it to everyone who despised cleaning of any sort and that meant that Kili and Fili were the next to learn it. It's fair to say that whenever a feast was completed, a certain tune always seemed to pop up in Fili, Kili, Cliana, and Bofur's head.

Sure enough, just as Cliana wandered off into the hallways to find Bilbo she found herself ducking as a serving plate flew over her head. She just smiled as Kili skillfully caught the flying saucer and launched it through the doorway into the kitchen.

"Here we go." She whispered, forgetting about her mission to find Bilbo and instead walking straight back into the dining room towards the pile of dirty dishes.

"Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery! It's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo shouted as he hopelessly watched the various pots, plates, pans, and bowls fly through the air. Cliana, who he remembered had assured him nothing would be out of place, was happily helping to chuck the dirty dishes from the dining table towards Fili who threw them to Kili, who threw them to Nori, who threw them too….well poor Bilbo lost track as dishes whizzed by. Not wanted to become anymore faint, he focused his attention on the harsh pounding off booted feet and the clashing of silverware.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo tried to explain as four of the dwarves, including Bofur, which made Cliana shake her head, scraped the knives together creating a wonderful beat for the others (with the exception of Bilbo, who looked as if he would breath fire!)

"Oh, ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur taunted with wide eyes and a large smile.

"That's a nice beat there!" Kili complimented and by the smirk on his face Cliana could already see the old lyrics to the song forming in his head.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks _

Kilis pitch was almost perfect…perfect to Cliana at least, as he sang out the lyrics in his steady tenor range.

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

Cliana sang as she tossed another set of bowls towards Fili and a few forks here and there.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!_

Once all the dishes had been removed from the table, Cliana ran to the kitchen where she joined Bifur by the sink.

_"I'll take_ _over for ya!" _she spoke to him in dwarvish and he nodded, leaving her with the washing. She did her best to stay on track as dishes were tossed, bounced, and thrown here and there, most of them landing in her hands and piling up until they leaned over her head. At that point she would carefully and quickly carry them to the large sink and get to dunking them and drying them, tossing them back towards the dining room as she sang along at the top of her lungs.

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished, if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!_

As the very last of the plates went summersaulting through the air, Bofur pulled out his long, wooden recorder playing a lovely harmony tune as the song rolled on. Cliana always loved it when her father played his recorder and began tapping her foot and then suddenly, without warning, she found herself being pulled into Filis arms. She didn't even try to contain her fit of giggles as the pair of them danced and hopped through the house, ducking under flying plates and spinning out of everyone's way. Not long after they had circled back to the dining room Fili quickly spun her out of his arms and directly into the strong arms of Kili. Cliana noticed the change and looked up, the two of them locking gazes while they danced around keeping in step with the rather fast tempo.

"Back into the kitchen you go." Kili whispered to her and twirled her back into the kitchen as he had said. She noticed the small serving bowl, sitting on the counter and grabbed it, giving it a good rinse, drying it with a nearby towel and finally handing it off to Ori, who then placed it carefully on top of the other sparkling dishes.

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Bilbo rushed into the dining room expecting to see, well, everything that the dwarf's terribly descriptive song had entailed, but instead he was shocked to see the high piles of sparkling clean dishes. Not a crumb was left on the mahogany table, there were no cracks or chips in sight and just by looking at the piles Bilbo could tell that everything was accounted for.

"Thank you for the dance. It was splendid." Cliana noted as Fili and Kili wrapped their arms around her shoulders. She had possibly just had the best time of her life and the fact that it had been far away from the Blue Mountains only seemed to make the moment even grander! It seemed that everyone in the company felt the same way as the laughter and friendly conversations continued, but only for a few wee little moments, for as soon as the three heavy knocks on the door echoed through the house everyone became deadly silent. It was so silent in the house that you could have heard a pin fall through the air and fall upon the wood floor.

Gandalf calmly continued smoking from his pipe, breathing a large cloud of the grey smoke from his mouth and giving a slight grunt as he turned towards the door. "He is here." With that being said he turned to look at Cliana, who was already pulling herself from the hold Kili and Fili had her in. "Would you mind, my dear?" Gandalf asked and she just offered him a smile before walking towards the door.

She paused for a moment in front of the round green door, taking a rather deep breath, all seriousness returning to her as she squared her shoulders and reached forward. She gently gripped the small iron handle and stepped back, pulling the door open. There he stood in all his glory. The exiled King almost seemed to be glowing as he stood against the midnight blue backdrop of the calm night sky.

His light blue eyes turned and searched her fair features. "Cliana."

His deep, unwavering baritone voice seemed to send vibrations down her spine and as she dared to look up into his eyes, she remembered the story her mother had shared with her before she had departed for this journey.

"Thorin...it's good to see you." She said, a gentle grin once again breaking out on her face and suddenly the features of the strong exiled King softened, his own smile playing on his lips. He stepped forward into the house and gathered her into his strong embrace like a father would do with a beloved daughter.

"As it is good to see you." He whispered to her before pulling back. by then the company had slowly come out the join them and greet their leader. "Ah, Gandalf. I though you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin said to the wizard, unhooking his blue cloak and handing it to Cliana who took it and quickly hung it up next to her cloak.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo suddenly piped up as he pushed his way into the view of Thorin. Cliana got the urge to walk over and push him back into the crowd of dwarves, but she held her ground, curious to see how the introduction would unfold. Cliana was certain that Bilbo would not get to meet the kind side of Thorin that Cliana often saw and she felt almost bad for Bilbo.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Now Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said and Cliana noticed that even the old wizard was wringing his hands in anticipation of the coming events.

"So…this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he began circling Bilbo, like a predator first inspecting its prey.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked seemingly surprised by the question.

"Come now Thorin, be gentle." Cliana spoke, but quickly held her tongue when Thorin turned, giving her a hard look, warning her not to interrupt. She bowed her head once Thorin had turned back to Bilbo, _Nice job Cliana!, _she scolded herself. Someone placed their hand on her arm just then and she looked up to see that Kili had slowly made his way over to stand next to her. He smiled down at her and she allowed herself to lean into his gentle touch, for if anyone happened to notice they would only see it as a kind and comforting gesture between friends so Cliana was not worried.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued on.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know…but I fail to see why that's relevant." Trying to remain respectful, the company did their very best to hide the smiles and assorted huffs of laughter. Cliana had to cover her mouth with her hand in attempt to squelch the rising fit of giggles that was about ready to burst from inside her.

"Though as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." With that being said and a few more grunts of laughter everyone filed back into the dining room. Cliana grabbed a rag and quickly wiped down the table, clearing it of crumbs and then she filled an extra bowel of warm stew, bringing it over to Thorin who gladly accepted it. Once that was done she squeezed behind chairs and sat herself down in the back by Kili and Fili.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin was quick to ask.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Cliana smiled and along with all the others when they heard of that news. If she survived this quest then perhaps she would travel to all seven dwarven kingdoms and one day behold their beauty.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us? " Dwalin asked next and this made Thorin sigh as he bore the ill news.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"Figures. Dain had never truly been with us." Dori muttered.

"But we must keep in mind that he has never truly been against us." Cliana said earning many whispers of agreement.

"Wait, you're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, once again speaking when he probably shouldn't be.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said as more of a request than a question and Bilbo was happy to oblige.

"Far to the east over ranges and rivers beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf told them as he unfolded a rather old and worn looking map, laying it out before Thorin.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read as he set the candle onto the table.

"Aye, Oin had read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin announced and though some seemed to just shake their heads and groan, Cliana smiled and leaned forward in wonder as a little kid would when their mother or father would tell them a story.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end." Oin confirmed.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked from the hall.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur explained.

Bilbo nodded. "Yes I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori shouted, standing from his seat and Cliana reached up, tugging him back down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best nor brightest." Balin said and Cliana felt a bit offended although his words were not meant for her.

"That is true, but we are loyal and true for when the call went out it was use who answered. I am willing to fight until my last breath for this quest; for my brothers and I know all of you would do the same. Does that not count?" Her small speech seemed to get everyone's hopes rallied back up.

"Cliana is right! We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" Fili exclaimed, his hand coming down to smack onto the table.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili exclaimed and something told Cliana to just simply hit him over the head and so she did.

"What was that for?" Kili whispered, rubbing the back of his head where her hand had recently thumped him.

"To be quite honest I'm not sure, but something told me that you deserved it so don't question me." She said and just then the entire table broke out in a fight, many of the shouts having to deal with Gandalf and slain dragons.

"You see. That's why." Cliana said with a smug look and Kili just scowled. It was Thorins dwarvish shout that brought order to the company and suddenly the fight was no more than a mere thought.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing…wondering, weighting the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorins words brought them to full spirit and shouts of agreement went up from all including Cliana, but Balins wise nature was quick to bring them back down to only a simmer.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said and slowly produced a glimmering and yet slightly corroded golden key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked as he stared at the key as if caught by a trance.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain for safekeeping. It is yours now." The mention of their grandfather seemed to catch the absolute full attention of Kili and Fili as they carefully watched Gandalf hand the key over to Thorin.

"If there is a key there must be a door." Fili concluded.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls." Gandalf said, pointing to the map with his long pipe.

"There's another way in." Kili placed a hand on his brothers back, a soft smile lighting his face.

"Yes, but how hard will it be to find this other way in?" Cliana asked for certainly, if it had been easy to find, someone would have tried to enter into the mountain long before them.

"Not easy at all. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighed. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." Gandalf paused and took a moment to look back at Bilbo who was still standing in the hall. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said, grabbing his suspenders as his looked over the dwarves.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Cliana laughed and rolled her eyes at how unbelievably gullible Bilbo was being at the moment.

"He said he's an expert!" When Bilbo heard this his jaw hung low and he shook his head violently.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." He said trying to help his reputation.

"You haven't even stolen food when you were hungry?" Cliana asked in disbelief and for a moment Bilbo had to stop and question himself, but in the end he shook his head no. Cliana always snuck food when she was hungry and if she happened to be in the market she would slip an apple here or there depending on how loud her stomach was and how far away from her house she had traveled.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said and Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Aye, the Wilder is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight not fend for themselves." Once again the company found themselves at a disagreement for there were some such as Cliana, Kili, and Fili that believed Bilbo was capable and then there was Dwalin, Gloin, and Balin who believed otherwise.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." The only person that seemed to go unfazed by Gandalf's suddenly raised voice was Thorin as he simply sat and watched. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself. You must trust me on this."

Thorin slowly nodded. "Very well. We will do it your way. Give him the contract."

"How do you think he'll handle it?" Kili asked Cliana and she just smirked.

"I guess we'll find out." She whispered back, but Kili wasn't done yet.

"Five silver pieces says he holds up." Kili said and Cliana turned to him.

"Deal." They quickly gave each other a short handshake and turned their gazes back on Bilbo who was silently reading over the contracts as he paced back and forth.

"Incineration?" Bilbo asked causing Cliana to chuckle. He had reached her favorite part of the contract and she hoped it was enough to make his blood rush for five silver pieces depended on it.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off you bones in the blink of an eye." Her father explained and for a moment she thought Bilbo was gone, but he took a deep breath. He needed more of a scare than that and her father's comment got her mind working.

"Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Cliana said, smiling as if none of the words she had just affected her in anyway.

"Hmm." Bilbo hummed. There he stood as if nothing had gotten to him and Kili smiled thinking of what he could buy with five silver pieces, but his thoughts of victory didn't last long as Bilbo fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh, very helpful, Cliana." Gandalf threw a small disapproving look her way, but as he saw Kili dropping five silver pieces into her outstretched hand he became slightly amused and brushed off his frustration.

"Get him something to drink." Thorin said and with that the small meeting had been dismissed. Many of the dwarves made their way into the rather large sitting room, where a warm blazing fire was already casting shadows on the walls. Oin and Dori helped get Bilbo to his room and seated in his chair before heading there themselves and Cliana went to the kitchen to get him a small mug of wine for it seemed like he would need it.

"This is for Bilbo." She said and handed the mug to Gandalf who made his way back to the Hobbit.

"Why don't you fill one up for me?" Cliana smiled and grabbed the mug from Kilis hands, filling it up to the brim with ale before filling up her own mug. They both took sips, staring at each other while they did so and somewhere in that moment Kilis control vanished. He glanced around for any signs of gazing eyes and when he found none he leaned down and captured Clianas lips in a needy kiss.

"When was the last time you kissed me?" She asked, looking up at him with red cheeks.

"A few days ago." He answered not sure where she was going with this.

"That couldn't have been. It's felt like years since we did this." She whispered and grabbed the collar of his blue over shirt, bringing his sweet ale tasting lips back down to hers. She could feel him smile into the kiss as his free arm wrapped around her waist as the other hand held his ale. Cliana was almost in the same position, letting her free arm wrap around his neck while her ale was in the other.

"Do you hear that?" Kili whispered against her lips and they both pulled away from each other, their ears picking up the low hums that came from the sitting room. It took them all but two seconds to recognize the tune and Cliana grabbed his hand, pulling him with her towards the room. She stopped by her discarded bag on the way and grabbed her ocarina before slowly walking into the room careful not to cause disturbance. While Kili found his place in an empty mahogany chair, Cliana took her seat on the floor next to the warm fire. Softly cracking her knuckles she gently held her ocarina, placing her fingers where they needed to be and with a deep breath she blew into the round, glazed clay instrument. The beautiful, low tenor sound mixed in with the baritone hums creating a soothing sound, so soothing that it was almost eerie.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To seek our pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells,_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_  
_There many a gleaming golden hoard_  
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,_  
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, on twisted wire_  
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves,_  
_And harps of gold, where no man delves_  
_There lay they long, and many a song_  
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_  
_The wind was moaning in the night,_  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale,_  
_And men looked up with faces pale._  
_The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire,_  
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon._  
_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._  
_They fled the hall to dying fall_  
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To win our harps and gold from him!_

_The wind was on the withered heath,_  
_But in the forest stirred no leaf:_  
_There shadows lay be night or day,_  
_And dark things silent crept beneath._

_The wind came down from mountains cold,_  
_And like a tide it roared and rolled._  
_The branches groaned, the forest moaned,_  
_And leaves were laid upon the mould._

_The wind went on from West to East;_  
_All movement in the forest ceased._  
_But shrill and harsh across the marsh,_  
_Its whistling voices were released._

_The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,_  
_The reeds were rattling—on it went._  
_O'er shaken pool under heavens cool,_  
_Where racing clouds were torn and rent._

_It passed the Lonely Mountain bare,_  
_And swept above the dragon's lair:_  
_There black and dark lay boulders stark,_  
_And flying smoke was in the air._

_It left the world and took its flight_  
_Over the wide seas of the night._  
_The moon set sale upon the gale,_  
_And stars were fanned to leaping light._

_Under the Mountain dark and tall,_  
_The King has come unto his hall!_  
_His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread,_  
_And ever so his foes shall fall!_

_The sword is sharp, the spear is long,_  
_The arrow swift, the Gate is strong._  
_The heart is bold that looks on gold;_  
_The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The light of stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, from twisted wire_  
_The melody of harps they wrung._

_The mountain throne once more is freed!_  
_O! Wandering folk, the summons heed!_  
_Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste!_  
_The king of friend and kin has need._

_Now call we over the mountains cold,_  
_'Come back unto the caverns old!'_  
_Here at the gates the king awaits,_  
_His hands are rich with gems and gold._

_The king has come unto his hall_  
_Under the Mountain dark and tall._  
_The Worm of Dread is slain and dead,_  
_And ever so our foes shall fall!_

_Farewell we call to hearth and hall!_  
_Though wind may blow and rain may fall,_  
_We must away, ere break of day_  
_Far over the wood and mountain tall._

_To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell_  
_In glades beneath the misty fell._  
_Through moor and waste we ride in haste,_  
_And whither then we cannot tell._

_With foes ahead, behind us dread,_  
_Beneath the sky shall be our bed,_  
_Until at last our toil be passed,_  
_Our journey done, our errand sped._

_We must away! We must away!_  
_We ride before the break of day!_


	5. AN

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. It may have only been over by a week and a few days but for me it feels like forever! I had a huge Chemistry test this week at school and my parents had me studying nonstop so no computer! I'm also extremely sorry that this isn't the chapter update (runs and hides behind Kili)

_**Kili: What are you doing?**_

_**Me: I'm afraid my fans are going to cause me great harm! *waves towards you dramatically***_

_**Kili: It's only been a week and a day, lass! You're acting silly!**_

_**Me: You're taking their side! I feel slightly betrayed!**_

_**Kili: You're the one that's acting up! For a moment I thought I was the child!**_

_**Me: You think I'm a child! *holds up fists* Come at me Bro!**_

_**Kili: *rolls his eyes* sorry about this. *turns to me* just tell them what they need to know. They won't wait forever.**_

_**Me: Oh...right... *turns to you* Sorry about that.**_

Anyway! I'm making a few small changes and trying out a few new strategies after reading some amazing fanfictions and seeing how a lot of authors write to their fans and such.

**1.)** I've decided to go back to my original motivated updating. Which means that I would love to see about 1-2 comments per updated chapter. I know that it may seem like I'm being selfish and I admit that I am just a bit. It really makes me happy to see some of the comments you guys leave and if possible I would like to start seeing more. I'm not asking for praise, I'm asking for constructive criticism and just a "it's going good" here and there.

**2.)** I want to start thanking you guys a bit more for following me on this story, so I'm going to try and keep track of all those who favorite and follow this story. I'm also going to keep track of all those who comment and try to make a shout-out to you guys. So I'll just list you're usernames at the beginning of about every chapter.

**3.)** A shout out to **Terans-DinosaurCostume **for my next addition! I've been reading her Vampire Diaries fanfiction **Bits of Sunshine** (if you guys are a fan of the vampire diaries, especially Damon, I absolutely BEG you to go check out her fanfictions! Bits of Sunshine is a complete and utter work of genius! She's also amazing with her readers and will answer any questions you may have. That brings me to the addition. At the end of my chapters I'll be adding smaller authors notes just for the heck of it, but I'll also be answering any questions you guys might have. If you want to know about a character, a scene, if you want to propose a suggestion then it'll all be addresses at the bottom of my chapters, so comment and PM away if you have something to say (I'm a total rhymer!)

**4.)** I realized that I'm the kind of writer that sticks mainly to the original plot of the movie or novel that I'm working off of. I mean, I add my own twists and turns and characters, but the main events are usually the same as the plot of the movie or novel. I'm not sure I want to change that a lot, but I want to be open to suggestions. I you have an idea for the story, or a small scene that you wrote, or a character, or anything that you would like to see in this story than just comments about it or PM me. I would love to see you're creative ideas and like I said, I'll address most of them at the bottom of my chapters.

**5.)** I have a polyvore account and I've decided to try and put some outfits together. I usually don't use it for my fanfictions, but I thought it would be fun to give you something to go off if you still are having trouble with picturing any clothing or object. I'll be posting the link on my profile page soon.

That's it for right now! Thank you guys sooooooooo much for everything! I'm working on getting the next chapter revised and I'm planning on putting it up by tonight. I know I just said I would like a few comments before every chapter, but I just proposed that little request/challenge today so that'll start after this next chapter.

_**Me: Say goodbye Kili!**_

_**Kili: Goodbye me fair maidens, Goodbye my friendly lad's. It was a pleasure to be with you today. I do hope-**_

_**Me: Dis has food on the table!**_

_**Kili: BYE! *flashes out the door***_

_**Me: SEE YA! *runs after him* DON'T EAT IT ALL, KILI!**_


	6. The Beginning To An Unexpected Journey

It's been two times now that my computer has crashed while I was busy writing my authors notes and my hyper brain has to keep rummaging through my head to find the missing words! Word of advice, SAVE YOUR STUFF ABOUT EVERY TWO SECONDS BEFORE YOU'RE STUPID COMPUTER CRASHES!

Now that my rant is over…

WELCOME BACK!

I know it took me a while to get this chapter up. I re-read it and figured that it needed a bit more original flavoring to it. I tried to catch all the grammar errors in it as well, but I can't guarantee that it's going to be perfect, although I try to make it perfect for you guys! THAT'S RIGHT! You're that important to me, NO LIE!

Updating has finally caught up with me and sadly (for me) this is the last chapter I had already written and ready to update. That means that now I'm going to be focused on writing most of my chapters during the week and posting them during the weekend. I apologize in advance if updating becomes a little hectic and stretched out due to school and other activities.

…Usually Kili would pop in about now, but I think he's stuffing his face with food, flirting with elves, or trying to explain his mindless flirting to a very annoyed Cliana. I'm sure he'll come around sometime! Don't forget to check out my authors note at the bottom of the chapter!

Until next time! Read and ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Beginning To An Unexpected Journey**

"Wasn't much of a rest we got back there." Cliana muttered sleepily as her eyes still struggled to adjust to the bright light that shone through the trees. She had known that the company would get back on the road as soon as the sun had rose above the far off hills, but she had found a certain comfort when sitting by the fire at Bilbo's small home and forcing herself to turn away from that was bittersweet.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time." Dori proclaimed and Cliana narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the back of his head, finding herself wanting to defend the Hobbit.

"I wonder if Bilbo got a good rest with his crochet pillows." Fili joked, extracting a few chuckles from those around him.

"I guess we'll find out when he joins us." She said, her words coming out a bit harsh and yet Thorin still let out a bellowing laugh. Surely she didn't think that the Hobbit would actually be joining them on the quest, but when he caught sight of the threatening glare Cliana was sending his way, Thorin realized she had meant what she said.

Unlike the others, Cliana had noticed a certain emotion flowing from Bilbo and that emotion was excitement. His bright blue eyes had lite up like a moon diamond held under the light when they had made mention of their quest to reclaim Erebor. Whether he had fainted or not mattered nothing to her for at first the thought of being incinerated had even set her on edge, but she had joined the quest because her inkling for adventure had overcome her fear and she had no doubt Bilbo had that same strong inkling deep inside him.

"The lad won't join us, Cliana. He's too soft." Dwalin told her with a low grunt of disapproval.

"It was a ridiculous notion, really! Use a Hobbit. A Halfling? Whose idea was it anyway?" Dori exclaimed to Ori as if it was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard in his life. Perhaps that was what set Cliana most on edge. It seemed as though everyone apart from her and Gandalf (aside from Kili who had yet to speak a word of Bilbo) was acting as though Bilbo was nothing more than an object and that the wonderful night they had had was nothing but a dream and Bilbo had not been the fantastic and pleasing host.

"Ten silver pieces says he shows." She proposed, filling a small sack with ten silver pieces and holding it up for the greedy dwarfs to feast their eyes on. Suddenly it seemed everyone was filling bags of silver pieces and wagering them on the Hobbit and whether he would have the guts to show. If she had heard correctly it was her against Dwalin, Fili against Kili, Dori and Nori against Gloin and Oin, and she did believe that her father had the nerve to challeng Gandalf. Of course there were those, mostly Thorin, who just shook their heads at the silly bet, but if she looked closely, Cliana could have sworn she had seen a small smile on his lips.

"A little farther now and I'll have ten silver pieces in my poc-"

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" The smile on Clianas face couldn't have gotten any wider as she wooed Gyma to a stop, turning to watch Bilbo come running towards them through the thin woods. A large pack rested on his shoulders and the long contract was held high in his hand as he showed it off to the company. He slowed to a walk as he approached them, walking in front of Kili, Fili, and Cliana as he made his way towards Balin, handing him the contract.

"I signed it!" He exclaimed. Balin grabbed the scroll and took out his glasses, examining the Hobbits black signature before nodding in approval and tucking the contract away in his robes.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Cliana smiled and looked over at Dwalin with a smug look letting him know that she was expecting her ten pieces of silver.

"Give him a pony." Thorin grunted and continued down the path.

Bilbo seemed to panic a bit. "No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Aah!"

He didn't get another chance to protest as Fili and Kili reached down, grabbing Bilbo by his arms and heaving him up onto the back of Myrtle, the light bay pony. The look on Bilbo's face was priceless as he stiffly held the reins, leaning away from Myrtles mane and Cliana giggled a bit.

"So Bilbo, did ya' sleep well?" Cliana asked receiving a playful shove on the shoulder from Fili while Kili chuckled away. Bilbo looked between the three of them, wondering what was so funny, before he slowly nodded.

"Yes, my sleep was quite pleasant, thank you. Oh, Cliana, I wish to thank you for last night. There was not a dish out of place when I woke up, just as you had said." The two of them smiled at each other and she accepted his thanks with a slight nod of her head before Cliana turned her attention back onto her still empty pocket.

"Alright Dwalin, pay up!" She called and Dwalin, who huffed, reached into his robes pulling out a bag of silver pieces and tossing it over his shoulder at Cliana. She caught it easily and tossed it up in the air once, weighing it while enjoying the slight jingle it made, before tucking it away in her satchel. Clinking bags were thrown here and there, Cliana having to duck when Fili tossed his bag above her and over to Kili.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked from his place next to Gandalf, watching the three of them laugh and throw innocent insults at each other. They seemed so at ease even when a deathly quest was facing them, teasing each other like many siblings would do and it brought a warm feeling to Bilbo's heart.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them thought that you wouldn't. Only a few made the bet though." Gandalf explained, catching the Hobbit's attention once again.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked, curious as to if the wizard showed faith in him. Gandalf pursued his lips and shrugged…before catching the flying bag of silver and tucking it into his bag with a smile.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Cliana overheard Gandalf say that and smiled.

Cliana watched the exchange between the old wizard and Bilbo with loving eyes. She had to admit to herself that she had already developed a soft side for the odd Hobbit and from the looks of things she figured he would be needing a friend along the journey.

"You find the Hobbit interesting?" She turned to glance at Fili, whose blue eyes twinkled with in the sunlight, a few of his golden locks blowing into his face.

She offered him a shrug. "In a way. Something tells me that he will do much to help us…and a new friend always eases the struggle when you're away from home."

"Wait! Wait, we have to go back! I forgot my handkerchief!" Everyone groaned as Bilbo suddenly flew into a slight panic, searching his pockets endlessly.

"Here, use this!" Bofur reached down, tearing a piece of cloth from one of his garments and flung it over his shoulder. Bilbo caught it, a sour expression spreading across his face as he held the rag in front of him at a rather far distance.

"Move on." Thorin instructed through his own deep chuckles.

Cliana huffed and sped Gyma up a bit, coming into a gentle walk between her father's pony and Bilbo.

"That was incredibly mean." She scolded Bofur, who just smiled teasingly at his daughter.

"Yet incredibly funny." They both shared a laugh.

She turned to look at Bilbo with apologetic eyes. "Excuse my father. He can be a bit of an ass here and there, but he's really quite harmless. Here's for your nose."

Cliana dug into her satchel, pulling out a clean white handkerchief and handing it over the Bilbo.

"I'm afraid you'll have to manage with the many supplies we have and the many supplies we do not have, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach out journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills of the Shire, but that is far behind you…the world is ahead."

The robin egg blue sky was clear over the vast green valleys, white fluffy clouds forming over the large mountains that stood high and mighty in the distance. It seemed as if the further into Middle Earth they traveled the more spectacular everything seemed to become. Not a thought of the Blue Mountains crossed Cliana's mind as she gazed at the woodland trees and flowing streams of clear mountain water. For decades the mystifying sights and sounds of Middle Earth had been hidden from her and now they surrounded her, bringing a new glow to her hazel eyes. Home was certainly behind her.

* * *

The full moon, glowing with a white haze, seemed to float high in the darkened blue sky. Another long day of traveling, in which they had galloped across mile long valleys, around cloud high mountains, and crossed two raging rivers. The experience was not the best and poor Cliana was still shaking in her water logged boots.

.

_The current ran south at a violent pace, strong enough to drag any unsteady horse or person with it. The entire company was a bit jittery as Thorin assessed the river with a narrowed gaze, but Cliana knew his decision before he even voiced it. To cross the river at a safer point they would have to travel at least a hundred miles upstream and that would only waste what little time they had. _

_"We will cross here in groups of two. Keep the ponies steady and lead them against the current." Thorin instructed and everyone was quick to find partners. Wanting to keep an eye on Kili, Cliana partnered with Fili and left Kili in the care of Gandalf, who would surely be of great help if something were to go wrong. It was a slow process, having to cross and then drag the few supply ponies they had across the river with them. While Kili and Gandalf set out into the river, Clianas gaze didn't leave the young dwarf for a second, her muscles tensed and ready to spring into action and she only allowed herself to relax when Kili's pony forced itself up onto land. Now it was their turn to cross and suddenly the roar of the river seemed to drown out every other sound. _

_"You be careful now." Fili told her as he carefully eased his bay pony into the river. Cliana paused for a moment, preparing herself for the event before she too eased Gyma into the water below. It was ice cold, as she had expected, and it seemed to fill every crevice of her boot as Gyma pushed herself through the current. Cliana kept a tight grip on the reins, leaning her left shoulder back in order to keep Gyma headed against the current and not with it. Gyma had inched her way through until she was about a neck's length away from the shore, Fili already having reached it safely, when it happened. _

_"Cliana reach!" Kili had shouted, but it had been in vain. A new wave of fresh mountain spring water had surged forward, catching Gyma off guard and with a simple turn of her head she was now going with the current. Cliana didn't even have time to let out a shout as they were dragged under, the ice cold water filling her nose and blocking her sight. The entire company was terrified, running down stream, desperately searching for any sign of her and Gyma. Kili was mortified as he cried out for her, the only thought that occupied his mind was her absolute safety and suddenly he was throwing off his heavy coat and running for the river._

_"Kili, no!" Thorin had demanded, but Kili was too hectic to care and then he too was out of sight as the river claimed him. _

_At this point Cliana was struggling to keep her head above the water. She knew that further downstream the small pebbled river bottom would turn into jagged rapids and the minute she reached them, it was all over. Her thrashing hands tried to find Gyma's reins, but the pony had already plated her feet into the rock and made her way to shore, now huffing and rearing as she too searched for her loyal rider. _

_"Cliana!" Kili cried, able to spot her drenched mess of brown hair before his head disappeared under the water again. The two of them were only feet away, but in the water it seemed as though they were miles away. _

_"Kili, help!" Cliana shouted back, her voice cracking and dying out as her mouth filled with water. Her single pleading shout made Kili fight harder to get to her, his hands reached forward until his hand found a hold on a bundle of wet fabric. Through the water he pulled himself towards the bundle and was relieved to find the wet fabric attached to a solid body. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he dug the heels of his boats into the pebbled river bottom, leaning back into the current with all his might. It didn't entirely stop the pair, but it had slowed them down and Kili was able to make a diagonal towards the shore. There the company stretched out and Kili used the last of his energy to lunge towards them allowing Fili to grab his arm and together they tugged the two back up onto shore. _

_"Back up. Give em' some air." Fili pushed every worried member away as Cliana and Kili sputtered and coughed, trying to expel the water from their lungs. Kili crawled over to Cliana, who had finally caught her breath, and pulled her into a tight embrace._

_"Thank Mahal you're alright." He whispered to her and in return her hands came up to grip the front of his soaked blue undershirt. _

_"Get them blankets, we must keep on. We cannot be caught in this valley after dark." Thorin stepped forward, placing a hand on Kili's shoulder and helping both of them to stand. _

_"By my beard!" Bofur exclaimed and Cliana sighed happily as her father swept her up into his arms, happy to have his daughter safely on shore again._

_._

"We will rest here for the night. Dwalin, travel ahead and make sure it's clear." With a nod, Dwalin dismounted Jvek and made his way up towards the rocky outcrop. The company waited on the ground for his signal, which he gave once it seemed the outcrop was unoccupied. It took no more than a few minutes to lead the horses up the thin ledge and leave them to graze on the small patches of grass.

"Fili, Kili, you'll take first watch. Wake Dwalin when your time is up and then get some rest." Even as her knees still shook, Cliana went around helping to place bed mats and offering the little food they had to those who wanted it.

"Cliana, get some sleep." Kili told her and she frowned. Ever since the river it seemed that she was his top priority, not that she minded, but it was getting to restraining.

"I'll doze off sometime." She looked to make sure there were no peering eyes before she sat down and placed her head on Kili's shoulder. Automatically his arm came up and wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Fili was quick to start a small fire providing the company with a bit of heat and then he too sat down, pulling out his pipe and leaning against the rock.

"Thank you for saving my life." Cliana broke the silence with her whisper. Her voice seemed strained when she spoke and Kili let out a dull chuckle, knowing that she always had a hard time administering thanks and apologies to those who deserved them.

"I was just the first to jump in. Anyone of us would have done it." Kili told her, looking down to find her hazel eyes already gazing up at him.

"Yes, but you're not just anyone." She told him and he gave her a knowing smile. It would have been a perfect moment and ignoring the fact that they were in the presence of a few open eyes they had actually started to lean in, but their lips only grazed for a loud screech echoed through the air causing Cliana's already tired muscles to stiffen. Another hair curling screech followed close behind and Cliana gripped Kili's arms causing him to release another chuckle. He had been out on enough merchant guides to know that the awful screech belonged to an orc, but Cliana had never heard an orcs screech before.

Bilbo hadn't been sleeping as well and he slowly crept closer to the three of them when he too heard the noise. "What was that?"

"Orcs." Kili simply stated.

"That's what an orc sounds like." Cliana whispered, looking out into the night, imagining the ugly creatures with their disfigured bodies and their black gazes.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them." Fili said, taking a drag from his pipe. Unlike Cliana and Bilbo, Gandalf quickly caught on to the brothers little game and his frown showed disapproval, but his blue eyes gave his amusement away.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Clianas eyes widened as Kili described the gruesome work of orcs and by the time he was done, she had pushed half her body onto Kili's lap.

It was silent for a moment, mostly because Kili wanted to enjoy the moment before Cliana would, most likely, slap him across the face. It was Fili who couldn't hold it in anymore and he broke out in chuckles followed closely by Kili, who had to grab his stomach he was laughing so hard. Cliana's face was priceless, her jaw dropping and eyes as wide as saucers as she pounded Kili's chest and launched herself off of his laps, curling into a ball a few feet away from him.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin scolded them and although Cliana believed they deserved it, she knew that Kili never took a scolding from Thorin lightly.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili whispered, the smile on his face now replaced by a deep frown as he kept his brown eyes trained on the ground, not daring to look into Thorins eyes.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Cliana heard Thorin mutter as he walked off towards the edge of the cliff.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin had more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin, who had woken up when he had heard the orcs screech, said making his way over to the fire.

"Will we get to hear a wonderful story from the wise Balin?" Cliana asked, hoping that an adventurous story from Balin would help calm her jumping nerves.

"Yes, My Dear. You see, after the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thor tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

Cliana had heard many different versions of the day King Thor tried to take back the dwarf city of Moria, but never had she heard it from the great Balin and that was what drew her in. Balin had always told her stories of battles and summer celebrations that would fill her dreams with vivid colors and lively folk songs. Just from his words she could already picture the great battle, her kin, strong and true, fighting to their last breath against the roaring army Orcs.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler."

Unaware of her movements, Cliana had moved back towards Kili, her body seeking out his comfort as she whispered. "The White Orc."

Balin looked at her and nodded. "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven made by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

Kili felt a pressure on his side and glanced down to find Cliana leaning into him, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks as she gazed over at Thorin, who had turned his back to them. She could not imagine the grief he had felt when he watched his grandfather die and then never knowing what fate had become his own father.

"That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood along against the terrible foe. His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Again and again the pale orc brought his weapon down, but not once did he hit Thorin. It was when the pale orc brought his weapon down once more that Thorin took his chance. Mustering his strength he grabbed a nearby sword, swinging it with all his might and the blade sliced right through the arm of the pale orc. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Cliana turned her gaze to Fili, whose blue eyes seemed to gleam as he held his chin higher. The sight made her smile with triumph, but it was when she looked to Kili that her heart seemed to swell in her chest. His face was emotionless and yet so full of emotion, his brown eyes smoldering as he gazed at Balin. She wondered if he could feel her stare on the side of his face and as if on cue he looked down at her. They simply stared into each other's eyes as if waiting for someone to say something, to speak, but both of them kept quiet. Cliana pulled her cloak tighter around her when the cool nights wind blew into the small cave and finally tore her eyes from Kili, looking back to Balin.

"Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast…nor song that night…for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then…there is one who I could follow. There is one who I could call King."

Almost everyone had been awoken, listening to the story in silence. They gazed at Thorin with unspoken feelings of gratitude, pride, respect, and grief. Cliana had known Thorin as her Uncle for quite some time, but now she truly opened her eyes and saw before her the real King under the Mountain.

"And the pale orc. What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Cliana looked around the group of dwarves, some of them nodding, but Gandalf did not look so convinced. It sparked her curiosity and she swore to herself that she would confront him.

"Now will you get some sleep?" Kili whispered to her. She nodded and moved so she way lying on her back, brown hair sprawled around her. She fell asleep in that position, listening to the diminishing crackle of the fire and dreaming of a young dwarf prince facing down his white foe.

* * *

There's chapter five for ya! I hope it met you're standards!

I hope you liked the little dramatic river scene. It wasn't much, but I figured it adding a little bit of excitement and I couldn't pass up the chance to make Kili be the incredible, strong, adorable hero that he is!

***Kili bursts through the door***

**Kili: She's gone mad, Kylie! **

**Cliana: I'VE GONE MAD! I SAW THE WAY YOU WERE LOOKING AT THE ELF GIRL! EXACTLY THE WAY YOU LOOKED A TAURIEL!**

**Kili: I never looked at Tauriel…well I looked at her, but not like that! It was an innocent joke, I swear it!**

**Me: *standing in between them awkwardly* I'm not sure what to say. I didn't take you for the jealous type.**

**Cliana: JEALOUS! I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't get jealous.**

**Me: Girl please, you are sooo jealous! **

**Kili: Tell her she has no reason to feel such an emotion.**

**Me: I'm just the author that is responsible for your relationship in the story, but this is for you and you alone! *pushes him forward***

**Kili: Cliana, love. It didn't mean anything. My heart belongs to you and it will only ever belong to you. *flashes her his brown doe eyes***

**Cliana: *melts instantly***

***they start leaning towards each other dramatically***

**Me: NO! PG-13! You two can kiss when my fans ask for it and when I write it, but until then I would prefer to keep my eye sight and save my fans from being scarred for life! Now while you two go get a room, I'm going to make some shout outs!**

Just as I said, I checked to see who had followed, commented and made this story one of their favorites so:

A GIANT AMAZING INCREDIBLE PHENOMINAL DWARVEN THANKS TO:

**BeanieBaby96 **, **KittyNic **, **Kyubii Chan **, **LovelyDovely **, **Moonyong98 **,  
**Readingstories **, **Roymeo **, **athena719 **, **hatterlymad **, **i am a Fire-jay **, **luvgirl101 **,  
**stonece **, **Les mis hobbit freak97 **, **MySexyPack101 **, **jazica **, **Kitsune-miko-witch **,  
, **shinigamigymnast13 **, **storybook1249 **, and **xxMockingbirdxxx**

Also a special shout out to **i am a Fire-jay** : Thank you so much for reviewing! I can't thank you enough for the promise that you made! I seriously, no lie, got goose bumps when I read your review it made me that happy! I really hope you continue to enjoy the story!

That's all for right now! Please continue to review, favorite, and follow!

If you have any questions or suggestions don't be afraid to PM me or leave a comment!

BYE!


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys! **

**I finally pulled myself away from target practice with Kili and wanted to get some things said!**

**First of all, I'm super sorry about the long wait and I'm sad to say that I won't be updating tonight either. **

**I had a jazz competition up at Rolling Meadows all weekend and wasn't able to get any writing done. **

**The good news is that I'm halfway done with the chapter so just hang in there for a few more days and I'll be able to get it out to your guys!**

**I'm not doing shout outs at the moment, that will happen when I update the next chapter because people may choose to skip this authors note and then there's no point in the shout out! I want you guys to be seen!**

**I do want to just say a general thanks to all of you though!**

**It's cliche, but I'm speaking truthfully when I say that I write for you guys!**

**Kili: Kylie, where did ya run off too?**

**I've been found!**

**That's it for now!**

**Please continue to Favorite, Follow, and Review! **

**Bye!**

**Me: I'm coming! Calm your braids! **


	8. The Secret To Cooking Dwarf

Hey Guys...

I KNOW OKAY!

I'm really sorry about not updating! It's been a really hectic week with Rolling Meadows and school fundraisers, then add a two page essay for English and a small story for History! School, am I right!

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

I will definitely try to get chapter seven posted on time and I'll even try to post chapter eight at the same time as an extra apology!

Thank you sooooo much for hanging in with me!

P.S : _italics either means flashback or troll :)_

Love you guys and Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: The Secret To Cooking Dwarf**

The heavy rain fell upon the company from the graying sky in sheets and it was clear that most of them made uncomfortable. Dwarves were much like cats when it came to water, especially rain, and avoided it when they could for it made their beards heavy and washed away dirt and muck that they had picked up. It was quite a sight to see the company moping about with their hood up and their beards dripping as they grunted and complained, but Cliana was a different story. A bright grin lit her face, hazel eyes sparkling, and red cloak staying dry in her satchel. She was soaked with rain and chilled to the bone, but her joy could not be stomped out as she watched the rain fall. She keyed into every drop that splattered against her skin and slowly slid downwards, her thick brown hair sticking to her face, her clothes weighing her down. The first time Cliana experienced a heavy rain, she was still clinging to her mother's hip. They had just stood by the large entrance to the mountain, staring out at the rain and Cliana had been captivated. She had experienced other hard rains since then, but had mostly stayed inside with her brothers, so she couldn't explain her joy as they road through the storm.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called from the back of the company.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another Wizard." Gandalf called back and the disappointment was evident on Dori's face.

"Oh, come now! This weather is part of the experience." Cliana chimed, earning a glare from the dwarves around her.

"Well we didn't exactly sign up for an hour long bath." Kili muttered, as shook some of the water from his cloak.

Cliana frowned, apparently raising the company's spirits would be harder than she thought. "How about a tale or two, Gandalf! Tell us about you wizards!"

"Are there any? Other wizards." Bilbo asked curiously. Gandalf smiled at the young Hobbit, for he had always loved a good conversation. He would often tell tales of his adventures to Cliana, for she would come up with the most interesting of questions to ask him. Being Gandalf, he would often elaborate his stories a bit, but that only made them all the more fascinating.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards...do you know I've quite forgotten their names.

"They would be Alatar and Pallando!" Cliana jumped in.

"Ah yes! I see you've been doing your studying, my dear. Thank you." Gandalf applauded her and a proud smile spread across her lips. She had indeed been doing her studying and had been hoping to share her findings with Gandalf.

Due to her concealed life in the Blue Mountains, Cliana took it upon herself to know the world and if she couldn't know it by appearence, then she would know it by mind. In her small room you could find many tall stacks of novels, ancient scrolls, encyclopedia's, and maps. She had learned the sacred speech of the elves by herself and was even learning Black Speech, of course no one knew. She had found out which plants grew where and how to use them to her advantage, she practiced sketching out maps and could be found nose deep into a large novel.

"You said there were five of you. Who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf answered him, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" At Bilbo's comment, Cliana frowned. She thought Gandalf was a wonderful wizard and if Saruman wasn't head Wizard then surely Gandalf would be. She reached over from her spot and tapped Bilbo on his knee, catching his attention so he could see the disapproving from on her lips and suddenly he began to realize how his words must have come out.

"Well, I-I meant to say. That's not what I meant to say. I-I mean that came out wrong. I..." He stuttered, unable to find the right words and he was thankful when Gandalf simply nodded and saved him from further embarrassment.

"It's quite alright, Bilbo. To answer your question, I think he's a very great Wizard...in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will try to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf explained.

"It seems like it already has, Gandalf. It planted itself in the ground and sprouted this terrible creature." Fili teased as he gestured to Cliana. In return she gasped and placed her hand over her heart, feigned hurt.

"I'm truly hurt by your accusation, Fili. I thought you were my friend." She turned her face away, but not without throwing a sly wink to Kili, who watched her act from beside his brother.

"Now look what you've gone and done, my dear brother! How could such a sweet _child_ be anything but good." Kili joined in with his own remark and Cliana pouted.

"You're no help." She mumbled as she ran her fingers through Gyma's wet locks. She would have to quickly braid her mane once the rain was over for Mahal knows what a loose, wet ponies mane can end up smelling like. With a warm and comfortable blanket of silence falling over the group, Cliana let her mind wander, delving deeper and deeper into her thoughts.

.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of Loo-li Lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_"Don't stop now. You've only just begun." Cliana smiled softly, unafraid of the presence behind her as she rocked her small brother in her arms. He was only a year old, with his pudgy fingers, chubby arms, and small tuff of browning hair._

_"He fell asleep so fast, I didn't want to keep him up." She whispered, turning her head to watch Kili as he took a seat beside her. They both sat in a blanket of silence, warm and comfortable it was and neither of them wanted to speak. Instead they just watched her baby brother gurgle and wiggle in his sleep as he dreamed._

_"He's so...fat." Cliana suddenly whispered as she gently lifted one of his arms._

_Kili only laughed and gently held the boys hand in his, the child returning the gesture when he wrapped his fingers around Kili's large thumb. "Fat?! No, you see that is just muscle. Look at his grip, Cliana! He's going to be as strong as a troll one day and see those skinny legs, he'll be so fast even an elf won't be able to catch him."_

_"Don't forget about his amazingly handsome features! He's going to have long brown hair like his sister!" Cliana said._

_"Of course! Millions of dwarven women are going to be chasing him down the streets. I'll have to teach him how to handle them." Kili teased, puffing out his chest and bringing a laugh from Cliana. It was nice when they could joke around like this, just the two of them although it was technically three, but Kili loved children._

_"Have you ever thought about it?" Kili asked, unable to keep his lips sealed and he silently cursed himself for saying anything at all._

_"About having kids?" Cliana clarified for him and he slowly nodded. Looking back down at her brother, she opened her mouth a few times, but said nothing. Kili thought that she looked slightly like a fish out of water with her mouth opening and closing, yet no words being spoken. Finally she just shrugged her shoulders and tightened her arms around her brother._

_"Yes I've pondered the idea, but never really gave it any thought. I think about it when I watch my mother nurse and run around after them as they try to balance." She let out a small chuckled, bringing a smile to Kili's face as he watched her eyes light up just a bit. "I suppose that as I grow older I'll think about it more often. I do want kids, but taking care of my brothers is more than enough for now."_

_Her answer was more than enough and Kili remained silent, letting her know that he was not going to make her dive any further into the subject. Her words had almost been the exact words that Fili had spoken when Kili had asked him the same questions. Fili had simply explained that he had thought about it, but wanted to wait for a while because keeping an eye on Kili was a tough job even for one man. Of course Kili hadn't let him get away so easily and the two brother ended up in a wrestling match on the floor, but that's another story._

_"Will you finish the song?" He asked, lowering himself down onto his back as he gazed up at the stars._

_"I'm not the best singer." Cliana argued with a frown. The last thing she wanted to do was sound like a dying animal in front of Kili._

_"Nonsense! I'm sure you have a beautiful voice to match your beautiful looks. Besides, my love, you didn't sound bad a few mints ago." Cliana blushed a bit, shaking the giddy haze from her head and cleared her throat. There was just no arguing with Kili._

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_  
_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_  
_And may you need never_  
_To banish misfortune_  
_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels_  
_To watch over you_  
_to guide you each step of the way_  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
_Loo-li Loo-li Lai-lay_

_._

"CLIANA!" She jolted and placed a hand on her hidden dagger, looking around wildly for signs of danger, but she was only met with a chuckling Kili.

"Of in La-La land?" He asked through his hoots of laughter and she scowled.

"Just ignoring you is all. Now what do you need?" She shot back, a bit annoyed.

Kili simply offered her a smile. "It stopped raining."

It was then that Cliana noticed the soft whistling of birds and the soft patter of the last few drops falling from the trees branches above. The ponies were shaking their manes and the company had removed their hoods, Bofur had even made quick work in re-lighting his pipe as had Gandalf. Even though Cliana secretly missed the rain, she was a bit glad it was over for now the sky had returned to it's robin egg blue and the company could finally find a place to rest for the night.

"Just think of the nice bowl of stew awaiting us at camp." Bombur said and that was when the moans and grumbles began to set in.

"We'll rest here for the night!" Thorin called back as he led the company towards the broken down, abandoned farm house. Cliana looked upon it with curious and saddened eyes for it must have been a very lovely farm house back in it's golden time, but now was nothing but a destroyed husk.

"Do you think something bad happened here?" She asked, looking over to Fili.

"No way of knowing, but whatever it was happened a long time ago." He said and began to dismount.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Ori, Nori, collect some wood, then Gloin can get a fire going, it will be getting dark soon." Thorin began handing out the duties everyone was to carry out and they were quick to do so.

"Cliana, stay here and make sure everyone is taken care of." Thorin instructed, but he seemed to offer the job to her more than hand it to her, either way she gladly accepted.

"Gandalf! Do you know what occured in this place?" She asked the wizard, following him under the old barn.

"Fili's answer did not suite you?" He asked, looking down at her with a small smile.

"You are older and wiser, you may have a better answer than he does." She said and Gandalf nodded. The one thing he loved about Cliana was her interest and wisdom when it came to things that grabbed her curiosity. She would never give up her search for the truth until she found an acceptable answer.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." He said, continuing to look around.

"What exactly happened to them?" She asked, watching Gandalf as his expression turned into an unsettled frown.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley for it is not to far from here." Cliana furrowed her brow as she quickly trailed behind Gandalf, who had turned his attention to Thorin. The moment he had mentioned the Hidden Valley, Cliana felt a shiver of wonder pass through her.

"The Hidden Valley? You mean..."

"Cliana, please do not speak of that place." Thorin was soft with his scolding, but scowled all the same. "I have already told you, Gandalf, that I will _not_ go near that place." He said, brushing past the wizard. Cliana knew that the best move one her part would have been to leave the two of them to their discussion, but secretly the elves intrigued her and she really had nothing to do at the moment, so she stood behind Gandalf and continued to listen.

"Why not? The Elves could help us, Thorin. We could get good, rest, advice." Gandalf said, trying desperately to persuade the head strong Dwarf, but still Thorin would not budge on his decision.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin said and Cliana was beginning to worry that the scowl he carried may permanently be etched into his face if he were to bare it any longer.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us..."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves?" Upon mentioning the past, Cliana felt she could perhaps slither her way into the conversation. Aside from her small fascination with the Hidden Valley, she had learned to put her faith in her elders and would try to help Gandalf convince Thorin to continue on if she could.

"Thorin, maybe it's time to release the past. We must read that map and if this Lord Elrond can help us, then we must go to him." She spoke up and Thorin shot her a glare.

"Go help set up camp, Cliana." He simply whispered and she frowned.

"But Thorin..."

"No, Cliana. It is my decision, as King, to avoid those who turned their backs on us. I wish for you to respect my decision." She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, bowing slightly and turning without another word. She didn't understand why Thorin had to be so...headstrong about the situation. Couldn't he see that he was being unreasonable? If he wasn't her elder, Cliana would have given him a piece of her mind like she often did with Kili and Fili when they were acting up, but Thorin was...Thorin and Cliana had learned to respect his decisions and knew when it was best to keep her mouth shut.

"Everything alright, Cliana?" She turned and offered Bilbo a small smile as he walked over to her.

"Thorins just being unreasonable. It would probably be best to stay clear of him tonight. You may get the worst of it, for he isn't very fond of you...no offense." Bilbo smiled and waved his hand at her dismissively.

"None taken. Thank you for the warning." He said and her smile grew a bit. She was fond of Bilbo and his kind words, it was just what she needed to help the ordeal with Thorin vanish from her mind.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked and Cliana briskly looked up, seeing Gandalf storm past them.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense, besides Cliana!" He angrily explained as he continued on his way.

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf shouted back. Cliana frowned, wondering what could have possibly transpired between Thorin and Gandalf when she had left them back in the broken barn.

"Come on, Bofur, we're hungry. Get to work!" Thorin practically shouted at them, turning and stomping off the opposite directions. With their two head leaders gone, everyone was still a bit baffled and hesitant as they glanced around at one another.

Cliana sighed and unfolded her arms. "Alright then. Fili, Kili, go ahead and lead the ponies overs there in the cover of the trees. Ori, Nori, set the fire wood over here and we can get it going. Da' and I will get the stew ready."

With the mother hen-in-training stepping up to the occasion, everyone felt a bit better and continued on with their work.

Cliana lifted the wooden ladle up to her lips and gradually sipped at the hot stew, careful not to burn her tongue. It tasted wonderful and would have been perfectly fine to everyone else, but Cliana and Bofur would not let it go so easy. There was something missing, but they couldn't place their fingers on it.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo said, the panic in his voice easily detectable as he paced around the camp.

"Who?" Bofur asked as he and Cliana stood around the boiling pot, contemplating.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo exclaimed as if he was shocked that the rest of them weren't running around in a blind panic without the him.

"He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses." Bofur said, but it did nothing to calm Bilbo's nerves and he began pacing again.

"Bilbo, why don't you give it a try?" Cliana said, calling the Hobbit over and hoping that offering him a job would distract him for a bit. He was a bit reluctant, but he did feel a bit privileged that she had called him over to test the stew and not one of her dwarf friends. He carfeully sipped at the stew, quite like she had done and smacked his lips together softly as he pondered the missing ingredient.

"Have you tried Lemon-Pepper?" He asked and Cliana's eyes must have grown as large as the moon when it was full.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!" She exclaimed and most of the company had to put a hand of their mouths to cover the small chuckles as she frantically searched through her bag and pulled out a small vile of the spice, dropping about two good pinches into the pot. Bofur stirred the stew for a few moments, allowing the spice to become evenly mixed and lifted the ladle up, testing the stew for himself. As the mix of hot, sweet, and tangy drifted over his taste buds he smiled and let out a sigh of content.

"Just like mother made, bless her soul! You have a cooks mind, Mr. Baggins." He complimented and grabbed some of the wooden bowls, beginning to fill them up. Since they were already up, Cliana and Bilbo helped to pass the wooden bowls of stew around to the lounging company and Cliana gave Dwalin an extra bowl for when Thorin wanted it.

"That should be it. Here, do us one last favor. Take this to the lads." Bofur handed the last two bowls of soup to Bilbo and he gladly took them into his arms, making off towards the two boys. Cliana went to follow him, but her father stuck out his arm and pulled her back, causing her to pout and throw a dirty look his way.

"Can't I help Bilbo?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Oh no. You're staying here and helping to clean up! That is the job of a lassies." He father teased and handed her a rag. Her face scrunched in disgust as she threw herself down onto the ground.

"Help clean up, he said. It's a lassies job, he said. Lassies job, me' ass." She muttered under her breath as she waited for everyone to be served seconds and even thirds for Bombur, before her father unhook the pot and set it beside her. She busied herself with throwing grass Ori's way while the iron pot cooled, and he kept her entertained by throwing some back. When the pot was finally cool, she dragged it over to the tree line and emptied it out as best as she could before she used some collected water to rinse it out. She dried it with the rag and dragged it back over towards the other supplied that rested by the fire and threw her rag back over to her father. He could clean up the bowls for all she cared, but she was going to enjoy her own bowl of soup.

"It's not bad stew, Cliana." Ori said with a smile as he licked his lips and set his bowl aside.

"Aye, it's not the worst I've ever tasted." Dwalin grunted with a smirk.

"Dori could've cooked it!" The dwarves roared with laughter and although it was aimed at her, Cliana didn't seem to care and even joined in.

"I would've hoped that it was at least better than Dori's meat pie!" Cliana said and the older dwarf huffed.

"That was my mothers recipe and she won first place in every meat pie competition!" This didn't help his case though, as it only caused everyone to laugh just a bit harder.

"Did she feed it to a bunch of Orcs? I hear they would eat anything." Cliana teased.

"No, that would be Bombur." Bofur said and suddenly it felt as if Cliana couldn't breath she was laughing so hard. Even as she sat down, she had to lean against Nori for support as she clutched her stomach.

"What's so funny?" Everyone turned as Thorin rejoined the group, his own smile playing on his lips. He took a seat, against the tree next the Cliana, who handed him the bowl of stew she had saved.

"Is that Lemon-Pepper?" He asked once he had tasted the soup and Cliana laughed.

"Yes, it was Bilbo's idea." She said and Thorin just nodded as he continued to eat.

"Speaking of the Hobbit, he should be back by now." Balin said and suddenly the face that Bilbo hadn't returned seemed to slap each of them across the face.

"He may just be talking with the boys. They've always been up for a good conversation." Gloin offered up his explanation, but still the group felt a bit unsettled.

"If they lost our Hobbit, I swear to the mighty Mahal, that those boys won't live to even glance upon Erebor." Cliana threatened grumpily, it was just then that the two lads came strolling into camp, but there was no Bilbo with him.

"There seems to be a slight problem." Fili said, obviously nervous as the company gazed at them.

"And it involves our Hobbit." Kili added hesitantly, his brown eyes locked onto Cliana for his ears had picked up her threat as he had strolled in.

"You see..."

"Trolls have stolen our ponies with the intent on eating them for supper and Bilbo may possibly be next on their menu." Kili gushed and Fili raised his hand, giving the back of his brothers head a good wack.

"You left _Bilbo _to deal with _trolls_..._alone_?!" Cliana exclaimed through her clenched teeth as she hurried to pushed herself of the ground.

"Gather your weapons quickly! We have to get the ponies out of there." Thorin said.

"And Bilbo." Cliana butted in as she hooked her bow and arrows over her shoulder.

Thorin looked down at her and nodded. "Yes, and our Hobbit." And with that suddenly the company was abandoning their leisurely attitudes and preparing for a fight.

"Lead us to them." Fili and Kili nodded, taking off back into the trees with the company silently following behind them. Cliana kept pace with the brothers, staying in the front of the group as her mind came up with a thousand different scenarios of what might happen in the next few moments of her life.

"They're right over there. As far as we can tell, there's three of them and they're awfully big." Fili informed them as they came to a slow walk and crept closer.

_"Come here you!"_

"He's too quick!"

"Gotcha! Now, are there anymore of you little fella's hidin' in the wood?"

"No."

_"He's lying. Hold his toes over the fir' make im' squeal!"_

Cliana recognized Bilbo's voice instantly and wanted to rush forward, but she had to settle for taking her bow and silently notching an arrow as they came to the edge of the small clearing. The three trolls were incredibly easy to spot with their two-story tall figures and their wrinkled white skin. The ponies were roped into a pen on the other side of the clearing and luckily it seemed that all of the ones that went missing were accounted for, although poor Bilbo did not seem to be having as much luck. He was currently hanging upside down, his legs clutched in the hand of the biggest troll out of the three.

"Kili, Cliana, get Bilbo down. We will follow you." Thorin whispered and the two of them nodded, slipping farther into the clearing. They stooped low behind a large bush and Kili drew his sword, looking over towards Cliana.

"I'd give you a proper battle kiss, but something tells me this isn't the most desirable moment." He whispered and Cliana gave him her signature _"No Duh" _look as she tightened her hold the bow. Without much warning, she stood from behind the bush, pulling her arm back until her two fingers brushed up against the corner of her mouth and then releasing the bowstring. Her arrow sailed through the air, passing Bilbo and piercing the large right eye of the troll that stood behind him. It let out a bellow, pulling the arrow out and clutching it's eyes as it staggered and cursed aloud. When the other trolls turned with shocked expressions, watching their brother try to recover from the pain, Kili leaped from his own spot next to Cliana and fiercely swung his sword, bringing it down on the nearest trolls leg, following with a blow to his large foot. The troll squealed, clutching at his toes and Cliana had to dive out of the way as she barely missed being squashed when the troll fell towards her bush.

"Drop him!" Kili shouted and Cliana took a moment to focus her attention on him. With his bangs falling into his face, shoulders back, sword gripped in his hand, and a taunting grin, Cliana was beginning to seriously consider his offer for a battle kiss.

_"You what?" _The largest troll said with the most idiotic look on his face as he still clutched Bilbo in his hands. The poor hobbit looked as though her was going to be sick if he were to be jostled around anymore.

Kili swung his sword, still taunting the trolls. If there was going to be a fight he would at least get his fun out of it. "I said..."

"Drop him." Cliana growled as she came to stand by Kili, another arrow already notched in her bow. The troll seethed, upset that he would have to go through all this trouble to get a meal and in his frustration he launched Bilbo through the air and towards the two of them. As soon as Bilbo had landed, not so softly, in Kili's grasp, Cliana let her second arrow fly towards the troll, piercing his shoulders just as the rest of the company burst from the trees with various battle cries.

_Duck. Notch. Side step. Release. Dodge. Slice. Kili. NO, not Kili. Not the right moment to think of Kili! Notch. Release._

Cliana went through every motion in her head before she even completed it, making sure to keep her mind clear. This was, after all, her first real battle of sorts and she figured that she should be glad it was with trolls and not Orcs or a fire breathing dragon.

"Cliana!" She took another shot at the largest troll before turning around to find Bilbo, gazing at her from behind an over turned barrel.

"Yes?!" She exclaimed, becoming a bit impatient.

"Right, right! The ponies! Help me with the ponies!" He said and pointed towards the frightened ponies. Cliana nodded and swung her bow back over her shoulder, following Bilbo around the fight and to the pen. She inspected the thick wool ropes and frowned, looking over at Bilbo.

"How do we get them loose?" She asked, but saw that he was already a step ahead of her. He carried the gnarled and very deadly looking sickle knife over to the fence and with Cliana's help, the two of them lifted it onto the rope and began to saw away.

"Hold on, Bilbo!" She said and let go, pulling her bow back out and letting a few arrows fly here and there. She landed a good shot to the shoulder of the smallest troll when he had begun to go after little Ori and she had breathed a sigh of relief when her arrow hit the troll she had blinded before it had grabbed hold of her father. Feeling as though she had helped a bit more, she turned and grabbed the sickle, once again helping Bilbo to quickly cut through the rope.

"Got it!" He exclaimed ecstatically when the rope finally snapped and the ponies took off into the woods, back towards the encampment. Sadly, unbeknownst to Bilbo and Cliana, they hadn't been the only ones to know that the ponies had been set free and now they were the easy target of one very furious troll. Neither of them had time to react when a large hand wrapped around each other their waists and with a shout, Bilbo found himself stretched between two of the trolls, and with a few select dwarven curses from Cliana, she found herself being practically squeezed to death in the hands of her blind friend. (note the sarcasm)

"Cliana!" Kili and Fili shouted, rushing forward, but Thorin held them back.

_"Lay down your arms or we'll rip theirs off. Starting with him!" _

Thorin payed no attention to Bilbo as he slowly lowered his sword, keeping his eyes locked on Cliana as she struggled against the trolls hold. If she didn't die from lack of air to her lungs or lack of blood flow, then she would surely die from cracked ribs and internal bleeding if the trolls hold got any tighter.

"Put me down, you flee brained, fat bellied, vermin!" She seethed through her clenched teeth.

_"As you wish. Tom, get the sacks."_

The only thing good about being in the sack was that she could actually breath, but the lack of air was quickly replaced by the retched smell of...of...Mahal knows what.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked her. They both both sat on the other side of Thorin and away from Kili, but Cliana was able to see the top of his brown haired head and that gave her a bit of comfort.

"I'm fine, but I'll have to bath for weeks just to get this stench out." She complained and Fili only laughed.

"Well, I'm sure these trolls will eat you either way." He joked and she couldn't help, but laugh at his attempt, but the conversation suddenly became a bit to serious.

"Fili, if we are eaten. I want you to know that you've always been like a brother to me." When Cliana told him this, Fili gave her a genuine smile, full of love and understanding.

"And you, a sister." She nodded and silence fell between them for a moment as they listened to the dwarves that were tied above the fire whine and complain. It made Cliana cringe and her minds wandered back to Gandalf. Surely he would not completely abandon them because of the earlier argument between Thorin and himself.

"This has been on my mind since we began this journey and perhaps even longer, but mind telling me exactly what's going on between you and my brother?" Fili whispered, leaning down towards her so no one else would be able to hear. Cliana looked up at him with a bewildered expression. First her mother and now Fili?

"You're his brother and I suppose you deserve to know the truth, but now may not be the best time. Rain check?" She asked with a nervous smile and Fili nodded.

"I'll hold you to that." He said.

_"Let's get a move on! Dawn's not to far away and I don't fancy being turned to stone." _

Cliana's eyes widened for a split second when her ears picked up the trolls words.

"Did anyone else hear that? Please tell me that someone else heard that!" She whisper/screamed at the group.

"I do believe, we're on the same train of thought, my dear Cliana." She nodded and then frowned for a moment.

"And that would be stalling for time, yes?" She asked and Bilbo rolled his eyes, nodding.

"WAIT!" Bilbo exclaimed, pushing himself up and hopping towards the fire with the best of his ability.

"You are making a terrible mistake." He said, with a wild shake of his head.

"You can't reason with 'em! They're half-wits!" Dori shouted from his place on above the fire.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur said.

"Shut it, Da'!" Cliana shouted to him as she slowly began pushing herself up as well. She had to crawl a good way around the group, feeling a bit like a large worm, before finally deciding she had had enough and rolling the rest of the way. Kili, who she conveniently rolled over, huffed and spat as her hair flopped into his face. Cliana just rolled her eyes and continued to crawl over towards Bilbo, sitting upright when she had made it over to his side.

"I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo clarified.

_"What about the seasoning?" _The blinded troll asked. Bilbo looked back at the dwarves for a moment and during his hesitation Cliana jumped to his rescue, which she had figured she would have to do at least once during this risking conversation.

"Come on, have you taken a whiff of us? As a professional cook, I'm doing you a huge favor in saying that you're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate us up." She said, throwing a disgusted looked back at the company, who were not to pleased. Somewhere among their shouts of outrage, she even heard Bombur call them traitors and she rolled her eyes.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The largest troll asked.

"Shut up! Let the...flurburgaburglerhobbit and his dwarf friend talk." The troll beside him...Tom, Cliana thought, said.

"The secret to cooking Dwarf is..."

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret!" Tom insisted, poking at Bilbo and Cliana lifted her feet, kicking his hand away.

"He's going to tell you! Just let him speak!" She scolded.

"It's uh...to...skin them first!"

What? Skin us? Traitor! Double crosser! No! I won't forget this, I won't!

The various cries sounded from both groups of dwarves and Cliana only shut her eyes, begging for her companies to shut their mouths and let them work.

_"Get me filleting knife."_

"What a load of 'wubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf 'em, I say, boots and all."

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy!"

Cliana truly began to panic when the scrawniest troll, reached down and dragged Bombur from the group. She wouldn't let this conversation be turned around if it was the last thing she did.

"NOT THAT ONE!" She exclaimed and everyone turned to look at her.

"...He's infected." She blurted.

_"You What?"_

"Yeah, he's got worms...in his...tubes." Bilbo covered, catching onto her idea. The troll holding Bombur quickly dropped him and Cliana cringed as she watched him land right on top of Kili, knocking the wind out of the poor lad.

"In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites! It's a terrible business." Bilbo gushed, the words flying out of his mouth at an incredible speed.

"I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't." Cliana said, agreeing with him.

"Parasites? Did he say, parasites?" Nori asked.

"We don't have parasites. You have parasites!" Kili exclaimed and Cliana simply wanted to just give up and let the trolls eat them.

"I love you with all my heart, But For The Love Of Mahal Would You, SHUT YOUR FACES!" What started out as a whisper grew louder and higher in intensity until Cliana's voice had even cracked here and there. Thankfully the trolls were truely oblivious to why the young girl had made the sudden outburst, but it seemed she had finally got through to the company and there was not one word of argument. In fact they were quick to agree at the moment, eyes still focused on Cliana tomato red face.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites!" Kili's shout was possibly the funniest thing Cliana had ever heard, but she remained cool and collected as she turned back to the trolls.

_"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" _

"Well..." Bilbo tilted his head, pretending to seriously contemplate the idea, but suddenly the trolls began to grow in intelligence which was a rather large surprise.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? These little ferret's are taking us for fools!"

"Ferrets?" Bilbo exclaimed as if greatly offended by the term.

_"Fools?" _

"The dawn will take you all!" The sudden shout came from the ridge and the sight brought a face splitting smile to Cliana's face.

Gandalf had returned.

There you have it! A bit of a cliff hanger, I know, but if you've read the book or watched the movie I think you know what happens next...or do you? ;)

I tried to make this chapter as long a possible and thankfully it turned out almost exactly how I wanted it.

I know it was a late night update, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys.

**MYSTICAL, ENCHANTING, MAGICAL, WONDERFUL, AMAZING SHOUT OUT'S TO:**

**BeanieBaby96** , **FreyaHawthorne **, **KittyNic **, **Kyubii Chan **, **LOSTpassenger05 **,  
**LovelyDovely **, **Moonyong98 **, **Paulina1611 **, **PurpleFanMagic **, **Readingstories **,  
**Roymeo **, **SilverPenguin87 **, **athena719 **, **hatterlymad **,  
**i am a Fire-jay **, **koalacookies **, **luvgirl101 **, **miller330 **, **sillystring-roxs-the-earth **,  
**stonence **, **BlackTiger6 **, **ChibiCheshire **, **Clemences-are-so-sexy **,  
**Les mis hobbit freak97 **, **Livin' Like Larry7 **, **MySexyPack101 **, **ZabuzasGirl **,  
**gillybean83 **, **jazica **, **kitsume-miko-witch **, , **  
shinigamigymnast13 **, **storybook1234 **, and **xxMockingbirdxxx **!

Thank you for liking and Following this story. It means a lot to me when I see that people enjoy reading my work!

**Now, a large thanks to my beautiful/handsome reviewers:**

**SilverPenguin87 **: I'm glad that you love my work and Cliana says thank you XD

**i am Fire-jay **: You've been an amazing reviewer so far! Thank you so much, I'll definitely try to fit in some more Kili/Cliana moments for you!

**ZabuzasGirl **: Super Sorry that I didn't update within my promised time frame! I know I kept you waiting and I promise that I'll try my hardest to get everything else out by the weekends! Thank you for reviewing!

**miller330 **: All I can say is WOW! I've never received a review quite like your's and I was left speechless when I read it (in a good way of course)! It gives me a good insight as to what readers may be seeing and feeling as they read, plus knowing that Cliana as a character just seems to fit is wonderful! I also loved reading through your questions and I hope that the answers I provide will give you what you're looking for :)

**Questions (all asked by miller330) :**

**What stage are Cliana and Kili at in their relationship?  
**- Cliana and Kili are not courting at the moment and the only one that has even considered it a possibility is Kili. Cliana and her family are very good friends with the Durin line, almost as close as family, but they still aren't of royal blood. This leaves a problem for Kili and Cliana's relationship, thus the reason they have to hide. At the moment, Kili and Cliana's relationship would be at the dating stage. Just sneaking around, cuddling, kissing, holding hands, and having a good time.

**How long have Kili and Cliana been together in the sense of romantically?  
**- That's actually a very good question XD. I would say that Kili and Cliana have been together romantically for two-three years, that includes the time when they started to develop their feelings. They're still young in dwarven years, basically considered to be learning teenagers, and they just recently began to "work out" their emotions. Most likely there will be some rough patches between them as we get further into the story as they begin to realize exactly what their true feelings are and what may come of their actions.

**Do the other dwarves suspect it, if they've been so blatantly obvious?**  
- The answer is a simple no. The only reason Cliana's mother knows something is happening between the two of them is because she's Cliana's mother. I think we all have that relative that knows somethings up whether it's good or bad and mostly they're the mothers, aunts, and grandmas of the family. Cliana's mother remembers what it was like to be in love with Bofur and she simply see's it in Cliana when her daughters around Kili. As for Fili, like you saw above, he does suspect something. I figured it was only right because when I saw the Hobbit and started to read the book, Fili and Kili shared this connection that only siblings can have. Fili knows Kili inside out and he's beginning to notice the way Kili is around Cliana, much like Cliana's mother.

**How does Cliana view Fili?**  
- Cliana has a deep connection with Fili, but it is only a sister-brother love. They grew up together and with Kili being about the same age as Cliana, Fili had to really take on the big brother role for both of them when they were together. I tried to make this relationship a bit clearer in the chapter above and thought that Fili should start the conversation, so people don't think he's lying.

That's it for the shout out's and questions! Thank you again to everyone who has just simply clicked on this story!

**P.S** : If you haven't heard the song that Cliana sings in her flashback then I really suggest that you check it out! It's called (or I search it as) **Sleep Song** by the **Secret**** Garden**! It's a beautiful song!

Thank you all sooooooooooooooooo much for everything!

Please continue to RxRxFxF

BYE!


	9. Another Authors Note

Hey guys! Another attempt at apologizing for not having your chapter ready. With Mid-terms coming up, Chorus concerts, and...well...life, I wasn't able to get the chapter written this week. It seems that one day I'll be free and then I'll be busy for the next week, not to mention that I'll hardly have time to write during spring break because of my chorus trip. Due to my weird and writing prohibiting schedule I've decided to up my updating time slot. I'll be updating every two weeks instead of every week, but with that comes some good news! The updating will be completely erratic and unpredictable. I may give you one chapter per two weeks or I may have written so much that I'm able to crank out three chapter per two weeks, maybe even more than that. So I'd like to think that it's sort of a win-win for all of us. Again, I'm really sorry about the wait and with my free time tomorrow, Thursday, and this weekend, I should be able to get the next chapter done and then get halfway through the next chapter and have that ready for you guys! Shout-outs coming soon! Thank you for everything! I know that I say that every chapter and A/N, but I truely mean it! Please continue to RxRxHxF ~MusIc Fr3aK 


	10. A Blossom A Midst Terror

I'm back!

It feels good to be able to sit down in my comfy chair and begin writing again for you guys. I miss it just as much as you guys do

(well I hope that you guys miss it)

I just wanted to pop in and say hello after being gone.

I also wanted to tell you that this chapter is going to be following the movie line quite closely. There's not much I want to do with the companies journey to Rivendell. I could make Cliana get injured and have her be healed by the elves, but I just feel like that happens so often in stories. I do love the idea and the authors always have me on the edge when their story line travels in that direction, but I just wanted to do something different. I feel like it's to early for any life-threatening injuries involving Cliana.

Plus, not only are we going to see more Cliana/Kili moments once we reach Rivendell, but the wheels in my head have begun to turn and I had a wonderful idea thanks to one of my readers on Fanfiction. So, sorry if it disappoints any of you, but no huge surprise of adventure for this chapter.

I don't really want to do shout-outs every single chapter because then I feel like I'm just repeating myself a lot, although you do deserve the thanks and attention.

I'll be doing a shout-out about every other chapter now.

Thanks again for everything! Please continue to RxRxHxF

See you next chapter!

Enjoy!

**A Blossom A Midst Terror **

Cliana busied herself with making sure everyone in the company was uninjured and given back their clothes as they crawled from the brown sacks. It must have been some sort of miracle that led Gandalf back to them in the nick of time and Cliana gave thanks to Mahal that the brute force of the Trolls was now frozen in their stone statues.

"Cliana, come have council with Thorin and myself." Gandalf instructed of the young dwarf and she listened, abandoning the pile of clothes and making her way around the frozen trolls to where Thorin stood in wait with a steady expression. It was when he saw Cliana, well and smiling, that he too let a small smile slip onto his face and his shoulders visibly relaxed in seeing that one of the youngest in his company was unharmed. The two of them shared a nod, before Thorin cast his gaze onto Gandalf.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" He spoke and Gandalf leaned onto his long staff as he looked down upon him.

"To look ahead." He replied.

"Well, what miracle brought you back?" Cliana asked curiously and Gandalf couldn't help, but smile down at her.

"Looking behind." He said and winked at her. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin grumbled and Cliana threw him a sudden glare.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to take all the credit. It was Bilbo's idea to intervene in the first place. I simply...aided him." Cliana argued, not wanting Bilbo to be underestimated by Thorin anymore than he already was.

"Cliana it certainly right, although she did play a part, dear Bilbo had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." You could have cut the tension in the air with a butter knife and Cliana didn't like it what so ever. Realizing she had to do something about it, she turned her attention to the three stone trolls.

"What of the trolls, Gandalf? I thought they made home in the north." She said and thankfully, the old wizard turned his attention away from Thorin.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." He said, hitting the arm of a troll with his staff.

"Since when do trolls venture this far south?" Thorin pondered, speaking more to himself than to the others, but Gandalf answered his question all the same.

"Not for an age. No, not since a darker power ruled these lands." There was a slight moment of silence as Gandalf and Thorin shared a knowing look, leaving Cliana to only furrow her brow in confusion. She had read books about the darker ages of time when things were much different - and not for the better - but she was still young and so far had found no reason to fear what was in that part of Middle-Earths past.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf suddenly said, bringing a realization to the light.

"There must be a cave nearby." Cliana said and Thorin began to look around through the thin brush.

"Over there." He said, spotting the large carved out rock, not far from their current position.

"I'll get the others." Cliana offered and turned to fetch them. She could have walked around the frozen trolls, but she decided to make her way through and under their legs. Imagine the surprise when a hand grabbed her arm and she was suddenly pulled back beneath on of their loin clothes.

"What could you possibly want..." She had began to scold Kili when suddenly the only thing she felt was his lips on hers. There were times when she wanted to pull away from his hold, when she knew that the danger of being caught was to great, but her arms became numb. Under his spell, she couldn't even think straight and she could never find it in herself to hate it.

"Kili, this isn't the most romantic place to be sharing a kiss." She whispered once they had pulled away from each other, their lungs asking for air. Slowly she cracked her eyes back open and was met with the trouble making smile that usually lite Kili's face. The dark haired dwarf simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to peck her on the lips once more, chuckling when she huffed in a loving annoyance.

"I had to get one kiss from you before we're on our way again." He whispered.

"I'm touched, now can we settle for a better view?" She asked, frowning at the thought of staying another moment under the trolls loin cloth. Kili nodded and they stepped out from beneath the stone troll.

"There's a cave a few yards away from here. Thorin and Gandalf have gone to have a look." Cliana announced loud enough for the rest of the company to hear and they quickly finished up their dressing before they headed towards the cave in a single file line.

"Doesn't look to be the most welcoming home." Fili mentioned to Cliana and Kili once the cave was insight. Weeds and cobwebs decorated the large opening while bugs flew around in the air.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Nori exclaimed and suddenly the mysterious stench that Nori smelt had spread to the rest of the noses and Cliana thought that her wonderful lemon-seed stew wouldn't be staying in her stomach much longer.

"It's a Troll-hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned, but he didn't need to worry about that much as the dwarves made use of their hands by covering their noses and muffling their coughs as they tried to dispel the terrible air from their lungs. Cliana wished she could have turned and buried her nose in Kili's neck, filling it with his wonderful smell of Kava-Kava and leather, but simply kept her hand over her nose as they walked further into the cave.

"Cliana, would you look at this." Bofur called his daughter over to the large pile of gold piece that lay scattered on the ground. Cliana smiled, almost forgetting about the terrible smell as she grabbed a handful and held it close to her face, examining the gold. No one really payed mind to the fact that the handful of gold never made it back onto the ground, instead, finding it's way into Cliana's pocket.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it." Bofur said, earning a few nods from the dwarves around him.

"Agreed. Nori, fetch a shovel." On command, the dwarf reached into his pack and pulled out a small hand shovel- dwarves are always prepared- and they set to work filling small chests with gold and then burying them in the ground. Kili and Fili joined in, of course, and even filled their pockets with a few gold pieces that still lay on the ground. While filling another small bag with gold, Kili leaned towards Cliana.

"This will be used to carve our home in the rock of Erebor." He whispered and she paused her actions, a bit startled by his words. Not wanting him to take notice of her tense shoulders and hesitant actions, she gave him a soft smile and dropped a few gold pieces into the bag.

"Now I've given my share." She said and he smiled widely at her, walking back over to join Fili. Once he had his back turned Cliana let out a shaky breath and simply shook her head. She was acting like the mention of a future with Kili was the end of the world as she knew it, but was it not? Perhaps Kili wasn't even her One, she was still young and certainly a life-threatening quest would put a growing romance on halt.

"You're agreeing to this Lassie?" Dwalin asked Cliana from his spot by the mouth of the cave. Cliana followed his gaze down to where her father, Nori, and Gloin were busy burying the last chest.

"We're making a long-term deposit." Gloin explained and Cliana just simply shrugged and rolled her eyes when Dwalin looked back up at her with an amused smirk.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go." Everyone quickly followed Thorin out of the cave and Cliana was overjoyed to be breathing clean air once again. She caught sight of Kili and Fili, who had long left the troll-hoard, and made her way over to them. She had opened her mouth to say something about them being girls unable to handle to smell, but kept quiet when a clean deers skull was thrust into her hands. She stared at it in confusion for a moment before looking back up at Bifur who was looking at her, along with the brothers.

_"What am I supposed to do with this?"_ She asked, holding the skull by an antler. Bifur turned to her with a heavy frown that seemed to ask why she was being so dumb.

_"It's good luck!"_ He exclaimed and went back to digging around the piles of complete trash. Cliana looked at the skull and sighed, knowing that not only would Bifur be mad at her, but he would be quite sad if she were to throw it away. Until she could figure out what to do with it, she shoved it into Fili's hands and simply walked away deciding that perhaps she could talk with the boys another time. The moment was just to awkward and...weird.

"It may make a lovely piece when hung over a fireplace." She heard Fili mumble as she headed for Bilbo, who had been left with an estranged and grim expression when Gandalf had walked away. Cliana shared a smile with the passing wizard before she came to stand by Bilbo's side.

"What has gotten you in a twist?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, down at the sword in his hands, up at her, back down at the sword in his hands, and finally he rested his gaze on Cliana.

"H-he expects me to use a sword. W-well he didn't exactly say that he wants me to use it, but he gave it to me all the same!" Bilbo's words seemed to gush from his mouth with no flood gate to slow them down. Cliana rolled her eyes and picked up the sword that lay in his hands, unsheathing the blade and turning it.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not even sure this is a sword, but it's good size for you." Cliana sheathed the blade and handed it back to Bilbo, who still didn't look that happy. "It will be good for you to have some sort of defense on you, Bilbo. If it is your courage that you doubt then just remember." Bilbo looked to Cliana with his blue eyes and she smiled. "True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

It seemed that Cliana's words of wisdom got through to the hobbit somehow and slowly a little smile formed on his lips as Bilbo re-inspected the blade.

"It would look strapping, don't you think?" He asked and Cliana covered the giggle that flew from her mouth. Their happy and calm moment was all to soon interrupted as Thorin let out a shout.

"Something's coming!"

"Stay together! Hurry now and arm yourselves!" Gandalf instructed as the company began to take action, drawing their weapons. Fili and Kili came to stand by Cliana, Fili's sword in his hands and Kili's arrow already notched. Cliana, choosing her bow instead of her daggers, notched an arrow as well and held it by her side, ready to face whatever was coming their way. With his new courage boost, even Bilbo drew his sword and held it in front of himself, preparing for a fight, which made Cliana smile a bit.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Cliana and Kili had their bows up and ready to fire as the person burst from the undergrowth, coming to a halt a few feet away from the company. Cliana didn't lower her bow...until she saw the large and very fluffy sled pulling hares.

"Are those bunnies?" She asked, lowering her bow and tilting her head in confusion on curiosity.

"Radagast. Radagast the Brown." Gandalf announced as he sheathed his own sword, which he had acquired in the troll-hoard, and made his way towards the old fellow. "Well...what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf." The man said, his hands shaking and his nose twitching. Cliana looked over to Kili, who shared her confused expression, and then completely lowered her bow and placed the arrow back into it's holder knowing that this man was certainly no threat. As Gandalf and the man continued to converse, she made her way over to the numerous hares that sat on their hind legs, watching her approach. She held out her hand for them to sniff and once they saw her as a friend it was as if she were their mother. They crowded around her, sniffing and thumping their large feet on the ground as she pet them.

"Funny things aren't they." She said when she saw Ori come up on her left side. He nodded and stuck his hand out, letting the hares sniff him out.

"I can now tell mother that I've seen Garl in the flesh." Fili muttered as he also joined Cliana, taking a seat on some flat rocks.

"Don't joke about a wizard! It's bad for your health." Cliana scolded him, although it was a bit funny.

"Do you think anyone's thought to tell this Radagast fellow about the bird droppings that are covering the side of his face?" Kili asked in all seriousness, but they still found themselves laughing. Kili was practically wiping tears from his eyes as he pulled out his pipe and pressed some Kava-Kava, quickly lighting it.

"I should get myself a pipe." Cliana said, trying to find a nice topic to converse about as the company waited around for Gandalf, who had gone down the hill to speak with Radagast in private.

"I'm not sure you'd be able to handle it." Fili teased, releasing his own puff of smoke right into Cliana's face. She coughed a bit as the smoke went up her nose, but she didn't fan it away, taking comfort in it's spiced smell.

"I bet you I could." She said and tried to grab for Kili's pipe, but he held it out of reach.

"Perhaps when things are settled and there's a nice glass of water nearby." He said, silently promising her a puff and she nodded, leaving it at that.

"Kili, Fili, scout ahead. We'll need to find the ponies and get on our way. We've spent to much time here." Thorin said with a scowl as the thought of the approaching Durin's day began to claw it's way back into his mind. Kili and Fili nodded, standing to follow his orders when a bone chilling howl filled the air. Everyone froze and when Cliana saw Kili ready an arrow, she knew something was wrong and she was quick to notch an arrow of her own.

"Da, what was that?" Cliana whispered, afraid to speak to loud in the sudden silence that had settled over the group.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked, his eyes wide. Bofur, who's own brown eyes were wide, slowly crept closer to Cliana, frightened for his daughters safety.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." he said. The snapping of twigs and loud growls were what alerted the group of the approaching threat and they turned just as the large animal pounced, it's yellow fangs bared. Cliana let an arrow fly, hitting the beast in it's hind leg causing it to fall ungracefully to the forest floor and Thorin was quick to bring his blade down, ending it's life.

"Kili! Your bow!" Thorin shouted as another pounced and Kili didn't have to be told twice as he let his own arrow fly as another one of the beasts charged, Dwalin's hammer responsible for finishing it off. "Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

Cliana begged her nerves to remain calm as she looked between the two dead Wargs at their feet, but the thought of more fanged beasts coming for them was enough to make her heart pound. It was Bifur who noticed her ragged breathing and placed a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention and when she whipped her head towards him, he simply handed her a single antler that he had broken of of the skull. In the moment of terror she found herself smiling as she accepted it and dropped it into her arrow holster.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded, stepping towards Thorin with a menacing look.

"No one." Thorin answered, but Gandalf was not convinced.

"Who did you tell?!" He shouted once more.

"No one, I swear it!" Thorin insisted. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf told them, being completely forward about it.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said, his fist clenching tight around his hammer.

"We can't. We have no ponies! They bolted." Ori cried as he re-joined the group from looking for their four legged friends.

"This! This was all started because we lost the damn ponies!" Cliana practically shouted as more blood-curdling howls filled the air.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast suddenly piped up.

"There are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf warned.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." Radagast argued back with a smirk. "I'd like to see them try."

The Brown wizard climbed onto his sled without another word and left the company in his dust.

"What now?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"There is only one thing we can do. Run." He said and the company didn't argue a bit. Now dwarves aren't exactly fit for running long distances and Cliana was cursing her heavy clothing and short legs as they ran from the woods and out onto the open plains.

"Through the rocks! Quickly now!" Gandalf instructed and they waited until Radagast had led the Orc pack back down the hill until they ran for it. Thorin led the company, Cliana behind him as her nerves drove her forward. She had never been so scared as the sound of Warg howls and the snapping of jaws filled her ears and made her blood run cold. Of course, even the greatest of her fear couldn't keep her from looking back over her shoulder every now and then to make sure Kili was still on his feet and making good progress.

"Come on now! Stay together!" Gandalf kept shouting words of instruction of encouragement to the group as he ran alongside them.

"Cliana no! Get back!" Thorin exclaimed, pulling her by the arm away from the open view of the Wargs and behind the large rock. The force of his pull caused her to fall back, landing hard on her back and Kili quickly helped her up, making sure she was alright.

"Time to start again. Can't let them lick our heels." Kili said, patting her on the back as they were rushed forward once more.

"Gandalf, where... are you ...leading us?" Cliana asked through her hard breaths.

"I could ask the same thing." Thorin said, but he already had a good idea. Gandalf said nothing, just ushered the two of them forward again.

"There behind that rock! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted and the company all but dove for cover as the Wargs were led past, but this time Radagast wasn't the only smell that filled their noses. The distinctive growling was what warned Cliana of the single warg that had caught onto their trail and she nudged Thorin with her elbow. Without saying a word, she pointed up towards the sky and he quickly understood, looking towards Kili who stood at his left. Swallowing hard, Cliana watched as Kili notched his arrow, drawing his bow string tight and leaping from against the rock, turning towards the Warg and it's rider. The arrow whistled as it flew towards it's target and the screech of the warg told Cliana that it had hit it's target, but it wasn't dead. With an arrow already notched and ready, Cliana ran out beside Kili, letting her own arrow fly and although it wasn't a kill shot it was enough to bring the orc and it's warg down.

"Shut it up!" Cliana shouted and the others rushed forward, slashing with their swords, axes and hammers until finally the creatures were brought down and remained down, but it was to late.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted as the Warg howls grew closer. They had been found.

"Cliana, come on!" Kili shouted and grabbed her hand, the two of them taking off with the others.

"There they are!" Dwalin shouted, pointing off the the approaching wargs in the distance.

"Kili, over there!" Cliana shouted and readied another arrow. The group was in a panic around her, trying to calm their racing hearts as they held their ground.

"There's more coming!" Kili warned the group, readying his own arrow.

"Kili! Cliana! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted over the others as they formed a defensive circle, their weapons ready as the wargs crept closer. Cliana let arrow after arrow fly as she stood next to Kili, taking out every orc that was in shooting range and then picking out the wargs by aiming for their legs and eyes.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked, the dwarves closing their ranks.

"He's abandoned us." Dwalin answered, but Cliana refused to believe it. Gandalf always showed up in the nick of time and she believed her would do it again.

"Hold your ground." Thorin shouted to his group.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf suddenly shouted, popping his head out from behind the rocks.

"Come on! Quickly! All of you!" Thorin said, ushering his group to the passage. They ran for their lives, each of them leaping into the empty space below and rolling to safety.

_"Fire-arrow - girl! You- die!"_ Cliana only understood a portion of the orcs words as he cursed her in Black Speech, but it was enough to make her freeze in fear as he drew closer.

"Cliana, Kili! Run!" With her last arrow notched she let it fly, hitting the orc in the shoulder, due to her trembling fingers as she turned and made for the safety of the company. With Kili beside her, she threw herself into the hole, tumbling down until she was stopped by the wall of rock. she felt a bit dazed, realizing that she had probably hit her head on the way down, but she was fine and let out a breath of relief when Fili helped Kili onto his feet.

"This isn't over yet! Everyone be ready!" Thorin said, looking towards the high opening, but the sounds of viscous wargs turned into whimpers and crazed shouts after the odd sound of a horn filled the air above. The dwarves couldn't see what was going on from their spot down below, but when an orc came tumbling down into their hole- Cliana grabbing onto Kili in a bit of fear- it was clear to more than Thorin what was happening.

"Elves." He spat and threw the slim arrow to the ground.

"I can't see where the path way leads! Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin shouted as he scouted ahead.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur said and grabbed his daughter by the hand, gladly leading her farther towards safety or so he hoped. Looking behind her, Cliana caught Kili's eye and held his gaze as she was dragged forward. He motioned towards his head and she shrugged her shoulders, letting him know that she was going to be alright and he let out a sigh of relief. Now that the excitement was over he hoped for some peace and quiet with Cliana...and possibly food. Yes, food wouldn't be so bad.

So glad I got that done!

My dad rushed me and I had to secretly finish it! You guys know that feeling of being rushed when you write? It sucks!

Anyway! I really hope that you guys like this chapter and I promise that there's going to be some excitement in Rivendell! Kili/Cliana moments are in the foreseeable future!

The italics between Bifur and Cliana mean that they're talking in Khuzdul and the orc italic is in Black Speech.

I would really appreciate it if someone would help me out with Khuzdul. I'd like to write it and then do translation at the bottom, but I have no idea how to and I can't find any translators on the internet.

Anyway!

Hope you liked it!

Thanks for everything!

Please continue to RxRxFxF!

See you later!


	11. PLEASE READ

Hey guys! So, I don't have much time because I'm leaving for my spring break trip, but I do have chapter eleven written. It's on my page at Here's the link: story/4359904/The-Scarlet-Cloak-Kili-x-OC/ So, if you don't want to wait for me to put it up on this site, go ahead and check it out over there :) When I put it up on this site, I'll be changing the shout outs to match the users on Fanfiction, so don't worry about that. Thank you for everything! Love you guys! 


End file.
